My Little Pony War
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Light Song is a young filly with a big future. But as her time in Ponyville is littered with the remnants of a misunderstanding with Princess Celestia she finds herself a pariah among most ponies except three young fillies in her class and the family and friends they have. When Celestia and Luna fall and Discord wreaks havoc once more, Light Song is the only hope Equestria has.
1. Chapter 1

I trotted into town with my head down low, I was heading to the school to begin my first class. Mom and dad were still at home and were beginning their arguments again. I peeked at the other ponies around me through my black and green mane. My Pegasus wings twitched uncomfortably as people stared at me as I walked past them. I heard them whispering to each other and I looked down again at the ground; watching my lime green hooves as they clicked against the ground softly.

I was originally from Canterlot, a thought occurred that maybe they just didn't like Canterlot ponies, but that couldn't be it, eve as I tried to fool myself I knew the truth, they didn't like me or my family because of what happened.

I cringed as I heard young fillies giggling in high pitched tones; I glanced up to see two fillies walking together. They both had their cutie marks and I felt another pang of regret, I still didn't have my cutie mark.

As I walked past them into the school I heard their laughter increase, "Oh, look Silver Spoon, _another_ blank flank," said one in her annoyingly nasally voice. I glanced up at them with a glare at pawed at the ground irately. I had a temper like a dragon, and I hated when it got out of control. My wings expanded and then resettled.

"I guess she can join the others in their embarrassment," the one called Silver Spoon retorted.

They both let out high pitched laughs and I cringed, "Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled an orange Pegasus filly, she walked up to them as her wings unfolded from her sides and gave her the appearance of being bigger.

"Oh well look who it is," sneered the pony whom had been unnamed.

"Diamond Tiara, just because you got your cutie mark means nothing. Everyone gets one so stop acting like it's such a crime!" the Pegasus snapped.

Diamond Tiara began laughing harder, "You only say that because you're a blank flank as well! Not my fault you're not special, or talented."

"Skootaloo, she's not worth it," said a small filly with a red bow in her red mane. She had a country girl accent and she too had no cutie mark.

Skootaloo turned to the filly, "But Applebloom she's being-"

"She's just being Diamond Tiara, there's no point in trying to argue with her, she'll always be stuck up." Applebloom said calmly.

Skootaloo nodded huffily before turning to me again, "Come on, you can come sit with us," she said, I nodded and silently followed them. My wings were still rustling uneasily.

"Alright class, quiet down," said the teacher as she walked to the front of the class. "Good morning class," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Miss Cheerilee!" the class replied around me.

I nibbled on my lip as I sunk slightly in my chair as she began the one thing I'd always hated, "We have a new student with us today, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself Light Song," she said smiling.

Hesitantly I slowly stood from my chair and bit my lip, "I-I'm Light Song," I muttered as I blushed lightly, turning the dark blue of my coat a purplish color on my cheeks. I heard the giggling from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and my wings rustled again.

Miss Cheerilee smiled, "Where did you come from?" she asked politely.

"Canterlot," I murmured softly as I pawed uneasily at the ground.

I heard a few 'oohs' echoing here and there around the room. I bit my lip, hoping no one would mention…

"Aren't you the daughter of those two ponies who tried to kill Princess Celestia?" Silver Spoon sneered. I cringed as my lower lip began to tremble

"It was a misunderstanding," I whispered pleadingly. I needed someone to understand that it was all wrong. The rumors made it worse than it was.

"Then why were you banished from Canterlot?" Diamond Tiara scoffed.

"We weren't…we left of our own accord."

"Well if you weren't banished what was the point of leaving? If your parents didn't do anything wrong what are you running from?"

I felt my anger snap with my anguish pouring out with it. I spun around to glare at her, I trotted irately over to her, "To get away from the stuck up snobs that thought they knew what happened, just like what you're doing. None of you even know what happened so just leave us alone!"

I ran out of the room and I heard several sets of hooves following after me.

My wings expanded and I quickly flew away. I settled in one of the puffy white clouds and buried my face in the coolness. I felt tears threatening me.

"They're wrong," I whispered to myself.

"Then prove it to them," said Skootaloo, I looked up to see her wings fluttering rapidly. She landed beside me, "Light, you have to understand something about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," she said with a smile.

"They're two of the most annoying ponies in the world. And they better lay off me because I'm not one to be crossed…"

Skootaloo smiled sweetly, "Light, don't let what they say bother you, if they're wrong, prove it to them."

"How am I supposed to prove something like this?"

"We'll help you?"

"We?"

"Yes, we, the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

I felt myself smile despite the sadness gripping at my heart. "What's that?"

"Me, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell are on the hunt for our own cutie marks, and we could totally help you find yours and find a way to make them shut up about the rumors going everywhere."

This offering…was it for friendship? Since the incident I had no friends. Everyone felt I was a pariah because of the whole misunderstanding.

I slowly stood up, "Alright, as long as the others don't mind," I replied softly.

"I'm sure they won't. come with me after school to our clubhouse, we'll all discuss it there. But I'll tell Applebloom and Sweetie Bell now." She flew off to the ground and I sat down and thought for a moment.

Could I really risk gaining friends? Just to have them taken away from me again? I calmly pondered this before shrugging, "I guess there's only one way to find out," I murmured before fluttering down to the ground.

As I touched down I saw Miss Cheerilee scolding the two snobs and I felt a pleasurable thrill run through my veins briefly before going back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of us trotted through an apple orchard, Applebloom seemed the most at home here, I wasn't entirely sure why. As we trotted Skootaloo and Applebloom discussed things to do with possible cutie marks and special talents; Sweetie Bell walked next to me and smiled, "So you're from Canterlot?" she asked with a smile, "My sister, Rarity loves Canterlot, and she actually has a friend who lived in the castle with her baby dragon Spike, but they both moved here," she said. I smiled a little, so me being from Canterlot didn't bother them in the slightest.

"So you guys don't seem to mind the rumors that surround my family," I finally said after a silence between me and Sweetie Bell.

Applebloom snorted and laughed, "Oh Light Song, not everyone here pays much attention to rumors, at least, we don't," she assured me, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just like being the center of attention, we want to be friends with you for who you are, not for what ponies say about you."

I smiled, she was an innocent farm girl; I could see that from the way she was acting.

We arrived at a tree house and I stared up at it. I smiled; childhood uniqueness that older ponies never got to see.

We trotted up to the tree house and settled down on the floor and began to talk. There was a map of Ponyville on the wall and several pictures on the walls.

We sat on the wooden floor and Applebloom opened her mouth to start talking, but a voice outside interrupted.

"Applebloom!" the voice said loudly. It was a female with a country accent as well. She walked over to the window and Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell looked out beside her, slowly I followed suit.

"Yeah, sis?" she replied.

"I need your help to get some of these apples taken care of, I need a few catchers, and ya'll are the best ones I've seen yet," the blonde pony noticed me as she tipped her brown hat up. "Oh, whose that?"

"This is Light Song, she's new in Ponyville," Sweetie Bell answered.

"And ya'll immediately swooped her up into your group, that's so nice of you." She replied with a sweet smile. One that almost immediately made me feel comforted despite all the things I would deal with later on.

Applebloom looked at us, "Do you guys mind helping with the harvesting? It shouldn't take too long."

We all nodded, I didn't know what to do, but I was sure I would learn quickly.

We hurried out of the tree house and followed Applebloom's sister out to the fields. This made more sense why Applebloom seemed so at home here. This _was_ her home, an apple orchard that was on her family's land.

We reached a place where there were several wooden baskets that were empty. Applebloom hurried over and scooped one up onto her head and her sister slammed her back hooves against the apple tree. Apples fell out and Applebloom ran around with a solid smile on her face to catch them all.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell quickly did the same, I watched for a moment before following suit. The basket wobbled on my head as I tried balance it, I then joined the others on catching the apples. It was far more difficult than it looked to be, but I did my best on keeping up.

As I walked home I couldn't help but smile. First day of school and I already had a few friends, and then spent a fun afternoon helping with Apple Buck Season. I hoped mom and dad would be just as thrilled about this as I was, and as I trotted home I actually began to skip a little with my excitement.

As I arrived at home I opened the door to find mom sitting at the table with the same gloomy look on her face and dad was pacing in front of our stone fireplace. When I shut the door dad looked up and sighed exasperatedly before walking over to me with a stern look on his face. I looked down and bit my lip.

"Light Song, where in the name of Equestria have you been?" he scorned.

"O-Over at Sweet Apple Acres, I was helping my new friends," I replied, with almost a hopeful tune in my voice that almost begged to be praised for helping people.

"We are not here to make friends young lady. We're here to escape the dreadful things that happened back in Canterlot."

"But I wanna make friends."

"No. Now go to your room young lady and do your homework, then come out and help your mother."

The order was final; I sadly walked into my room and sat down on the floor. I understood why he was so afraid. They had been through such an ordeal, and I wasn't sure entirely how they escaped any time in prison or exile. But the framing job had been done so well that it was like they had been in two places at once.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and did my homework quickly. But instead of going out to help my mom like I'd been instructed to do, I flew out my open window into the clouds once again.

I flew through the cool balls of fluff and felt the soft rain against my face as I brushed out of it. I sat on top of it and smiled as I flipped my mane out of my face and sighed. My father was a Pegasus and that was where my wings came from. I knew he'd come looking for me after a while so I decided to get my flight out of my mind.

I raced through the sky fast, my wings flapped rapidly on my back and I felt the adrenaline racing through my veins almost as fast as I was going. I could feel my eyes dilating and I licked my lips. But as I raced I collided hard with something and spun out of the air. I landed on the hard ground and everything around me spun as I staggered to my feet. I looked around but everything was doubled. I looked up to see a blue Pegasus flying down beside me. Her mane was a rainbow color and straight like Scootaloo's, but longer.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" she asked as she landed on the ground. I swayed a little but still nodded, she smiled as she trotted over to me. "You sure? You took a pretty hard hit, you're a pretty fast flyer."

I smiled a little as I sat down, "I'm fine," I replied, "But I'm probably not as fast as you, I didn't even see you when I crashed into you."

She smirked, "Well if you want I can train you to be faster, I can make you an athlete in no time," she offered.

I bit my lip, the offer was so tempting it was making my mouth water with anticipation. But dad's words echoed in my head.

"_We are not here to make friends young lady."_

I looked up at her, "Okay."

I was determined, I didn't want to deal with him controlling on if I made friends or not. That was my choice, and mine alone. The Pegasus smiled, "Alright kid, the name's Rainbow Dash, tomorrow afternoon, meet me in front of the library and we can begin."

I nodded once before she flew off. I felt a little empowered when I made this appointment. Maybe…hiding things from my dad was the only way to actually live. I didn't want to hide in a shell from people forever. It wasn't my shame he was hiding, it was his. But I had no intention of sharing that shame and I would prove it by making my friends quickly. I loved them dearly, but this was my decision. I trotted off, staggering slightly still but I quickly caught my footing before walking into town again.

I entered town and walked past a building that resembled a large gingerbread house with a cupcake on top. A sign in front read Sugar Cube Corner and as I walked out a pink pony ran out with a small green alligator on her head with a wild grin on her face and her big blue eyes glowed ecstatically. She looked down at me and gasped, "Oh my god! You must be new here, because I've never seen you before and I know everypony in Ponyville, and I don't know you so you must be new here. I'm Pinkie Pie!"

I blinked once, "Uh, hi, I'm Light Song," I replied gently.

"Where are you from Light Song?" she asked grinning madly now.

"Um, Canterlot."

She gasped again, "I know someone from Canterlot, follow me!"

She took off further into town and I hesitantly followed. It couldn't hurt.

We stopped outside of the library I was supposed to meet Rainbow Dash in front of tomorrow afternoon.

Pinkie Pie skipped up to the door and rang the bell, a few minutes later the door opened to show a purple unicorn and I gasped lightly. Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia's apprentice. I felt very nervous suddenly, she was more devoted to the princess than anyone that I knew of. When she had heard of the Princess's assault she travelled back to Canterlot to make sure she was alright and she even attended my parents' hearing as they begged and pleaded, still trying to get the city to understand they weren't guilty of a thing.

She glanced at me and smiled, "Well hello Pinkie Pie, whose this?"

"This is Light Song, she's new in town so I thought I'd bring her over here to meet you, she's from Canterlot, just like you!"

Twilight's eyes twinkled a little as she observed me, her voice turned unimpressed, "Light _Song_?" she'd made the connection and I looked down as I scuffed my hoof against the ground. "As in, the daughter of Classic and Melody Song?" she asked.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Weren't those the ponies that tried to hurt the Princess?"

Twilight nodded and Pinkie looked at me, "How could your parents do something so mean?"

I sighed as my wings ruffled, "They didn't," I whispered, I wished somepony would understand, "They were framed, they had been with me the whole time, I swear!" I looked up as my eyes began to fill up with tears. I hated being the one everyone hated, "None of us had anything to do with the attack on the princess, we love her just as much as anyone else."

Twilight sighed and shook her head, "That's gonna be rather hard to prove seeing as how there is video evidence to prove that it happened."

"But we were nowhere near the castle!"

"Sure you weren't," she replied with the same patronizing tone I heard from the ponies in Canterlot and I felt my temper snap.

"We don't need you to believe us you snob!" I fumed, "This is why we left Canterlot, you ponies are all the same!" I flew off again as I began to cry out of both sadness and anger. Nopony believed us, nor would they ever.

I wanted to hide in this place, but I wanted to make friends desperately. I _needed _them.

I hid in the clouds, silently crying. This town wasn't friendly. It wasn't my fault what happened, yet everyone treated me like it was _me_ who did it, when none of us did.

As I sat there I felt a light sparkle in my mind as something clashed.

Video evidence that my parents had been there, but they had been with me. The Princess swore that it was them when she came to testify but it couldn't have been, there was also video evidence that it wasn't them.

I stood up on the clouds and flew quickly down to the town again back home, I ran in to where mom and dad were sitting, "I think I know why they blame you guys," I said abruptly, they both looked at me, I saw the sudden rage build in his eyes as he stomped over to me.

"We will not discuss that ever again," he snapped, "That is what we are leaving behind us!"

"But if we figure out who actually did it then you'll be cleared and we can go back home!"

"No!" he yelled as his wings expanded fast and I jumped back.

"Why would she…my sister…" mom whispered to herself.

I looked at her and I sighed, mom was the main one this hurt, no trust was going to be placed in her again until this was figured out, but I was so sure I knew what happened, but they were so stuck in not wanting to know, wanting to hide from a past we had nothing to do with.

"Fine. If you don't want to clear your names that's up to you. But I'm going to, I don't intend to be a pariah because of some hoo-haw none of us were a part of."

I ran out of the house again and I went to the library again. The only way I could prove our innocence was with research, and I had to first make peace with this pony. I knocked my hoof against the door lightly as I calmed myself, I steeled my emotions and kept a tight rope on my temper.

The door opened to show Twilight Sparkle again, she glared down at me, "Please let me explain," I whispered, "I'm sorry, but even though they have video evidence of the people who committed the crime, I can prove that it wasn't my parents, but please, I need your help."

She stared at me and bit her lip, "Alright," she finally whispered, "What do you need."

"Access to your research materials, I need to know everything about the wedding between Shining Armor and Princess Miamori Cadenza, it may help me greatly with this."

It was well known what happened, my father fought beside several guards to protect the cityfolk of Canterlot from the things that attacked. It may have something to do with our home and future.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the library, there was a large scroll of parchment trailing along the floor as Twilight wrote upon it. Her eyes were glowing brightly with intellect, she believed me at last, and because I could prove we weren't the ones who did it.

Once Twilight finished she began to pace as a small purple dragon walked in, "Twilight," he said almost urgently, we both looked up. I was ready for any information that could help, but this small dragon…who was he?

"Yes, Spike?" well that was answered fast, "What is it?"

"There's a letter from Princess-"

"Celestia is out of critical care?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it's from Princess Luna, she says she needs to speak with you in Canterlot this evening," he said quickly.

Twilight looked down at the news, she had obviously been hoping for Princess Celestia. I smiled when she looked at me, "Go ahead, and is it alright if I borrow a couple of these books for the night so I can finish my studies on the Changelings?"

Twilight nodded, "Of course, I hope they help you figure the rest out, tell me what you discover when I come back."

I nodded and stored the book in my saddle bag and trotted to the door, I stopped and looked at her, "Thank you," I said softly, "You didn't have to believe me."

"I think this path is a more logical one to follow than the previous one. It's not very likely a pony will be out to harm our dear Princess."

I smiled and ran out of the library. I hurried home where I went into my room and settled into my bed and began to read quietly into the night.

When I awoke the next morning I was laying on the book that was still open in my bed with me. The page stuck to my face as picked up my head from the book. I peeled it away gently before placing it in my saddle bag again. I got up and yawned as I walked into the bathroom and washed my face in the sink. I rubbed my eyes and blinked them sleepily.

I walked back into my room after drying my eyes on a towel. I placed my saddlebag on my back and walked into the living room where mom and dad were preparing for work. Mom had gotten a job a local radio show and dad got a job with the local theatre.

I walked out of the house without speaking to them and I went to school. I walked past the library and I saw the lights were all off, still in Canterlot. Would she tell them that it was not her parents that attacked the Princess? Or would she let the opportunity slide by and force me to prove it myself?

I counted more on the latter as I walked to school. Relying on me was easier than relying on others; at least I knew I wouldn't let myself down as easily.

I trotted into class and sat down by Scootaloo and pulled out the book again and began reading. "Oh, did you go to the library to get that?" she asked.

I looked at her and nodded, "Yes."

"What do you wanna know about Changelings?" she asked with a curious grin.

"They just interest me," I lied smoothly, Twilight had warned me not to tell any of the fillies in my class about what I was looking into, I didn't want to cause a panic until we were 100% sure that it was what we were thinking.

Scootaloo smiled, "You sure got some strange interests," she smiled happily. She wasn't jeering at this, merely being a friend.

I smiled as I immersed myself in the book as the class began. I knew I should be paying attention, but other things were consuming my thoughts, distracting me. This was something that was far more important in my eyes though. This was what our future rode on, and if I could get everything figured out, it may save us all.

Far too soon the school bell rang and we were released. It was noon, I stowed the book away and took off, "I'll catch up with you guys later," I said to Scootaloo to pass to the others, "Rainbow Dash said she was gonna train me in flying so I can be a stronger flyer."

Scootaloo's eyes lit up, "Oh my god you're so lucky, I wish she would train me! Rainbow Dash is totally my idol."

I smiled, "She's pretty cool," I replied, "Anyways though, I have to go though, bye!"

I took off as she waved a hoof after me, I flew up into the sky and searched for Rainbow Dash as I flapped my wings quickly, I went to the library where Rainbow Dash was leaning against the base, I landed beside her.

She glanced at me, "Hey kid, you ready to get started?" she asked.

I nodded ecstatically, "Absolutely!"

She smirked and stood up tall, her wings spreading, "Alright, before we begin you need to do some stretches, first your legs, then your wings, that way your flexible and limber, it's quite necessary for this training session."

I nodded and placed my saddlebag on the ground and began to stretch, she paced slowly, observing me, adjusting me slightly when necessary to keep me from pulling a muscle. Once I finished we began the training with some simple loops and long flying. As we flew I slowly got faster, I wanted to be faster though, the faster the better.

After several hours I was panting on the ground as Rainbow Dash landed beside me and she smiled. "You did great today kid," she said with a smile, "By the way, what's your name?" she asked as she sat down and stretched her wings a little.

"Light Song," I replied, I was hoping she wouldn't react like the others did. No such luck. She stiffened slightly and stared at me for a moment, her eyes seemed like she was focused on something far away and I bit my lip.

"As in…"

"Yes," I replied in almost a whisper, "But that was a misunderstanding, you can even ask Twilight Sparkle, she believes me and is helping me prove it," I replied helplessly. By now I was desperate for people to believe me. I hated being looked down upon for this, it wasn't my fault, and nor was it my mom or dad's. None of us did anything wrong, and I was determined to prove it.

Rainbow Dash twitched and blinked, "Twilight believes you? How did you get her to believe you?"

"I showed her the proof," I replied softly, "But I can't explain it right now, later in time maybe, but right now…I just can't."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Alright, in time I would like to know, but I guess for now we can skip it." Rainbow Dash began to pace a little. She looked at me and smiled a little, "Alright Light, let's call it a day, we can pick up from here tomorrow afternoon, same time," she said.

She flew off without another word and I sighed as I walked home, I would have flown just as easily, but now my wings were sore.

I winced slightly as I stretched them, tomorrow I would be doing this again to get stronger and faster, but I would be doing this with sore wings. However, it was nice to be doing things not related to the dire task ahead of me. Discovering the truth had to be my first task, but I needed these side tasks to keep it from ruining my life. I looked up at the sun and nodded, I headed to Sweet Apple Acres to meet up with Applebloom and the others.

I ran to the orchard and to the secluded portion of the farm where the clubhouse sat, I slowed to a trot as I approached them and found them sitting in the center of the clubhouse discussing loudly and excitedly, new ways to gain their Cutie Marks.

Scootaloo looked at me and grinned excitedly, "Light!" she jumped up and stretched her wings in excitement, which only reminded me of the stiff ache in my own wings. I smiled as she cantered over to me, "So how did it go? Was it fun? What did she teach you?" she was obviously in an extreme fangirl mode, I smiled as I sat down and my wings remained folded to my body.

"Tiring," I said with a smile, "My wings really ache, but we're gonna do it again tomorrow," I said with a smile.

"Awesome! Hey do you think she would mind if I came to watch?" she asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

I shrugged, "You'd wanna ask her, I don't mind, but if you wanna know if _she_ does you're asking the wrong pony," I replied with a smile.

She nodded, "Okay!" she flew out the window fast and I stared after her for a minute.

"What were you two talking about?" Applebloom asked in her country girl accent.

"Rainbow dash was training me today, that is why I'm so late, she's helping me strengthen my wings, and in a way, making me faster," I explained.

"Well that explains why Scootaloo was so excited about it, she really loves Rainbow dash," Sweetie Bell smiled.

I nodded and smiled, I was right, Scootaloo had a fangirl syndrome that was fully enabled, it seemed, when Rainbow dash was involved.

I sat as they suggested rather tandem ways to get our Cutie Marks, they looked at me finally, "What do you think, Light?" Applebloom asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

As I opened my mouth to speak, Scootaloo crashed through the open window and swayed slightly from her head slamming on the ground. We waited for her to come out of her small stupor and she smiled. "She says I can watch!" she finally jumped up and grinned excitedly, her eyes dancing wildly as she spun once and grinned.

Applebloom smiled, "Just a sec Scootaloo, we were just asking Light here what ideas she had we could try for our Cutie Marks," the three turned to me and waited with smiles.

"Well, we could try anything," something flashed through my head and I smiled, yesterday when we were here after apple bucking, we were discussing the things we were truly in love with. "Like, singing, dancing, carpentry, or whatever you guys like, I like fencing and flying," I could tell by the glint in their eyes that they approved of these ideas.

"Let's do it!" Applebloom exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled, "Alright, we'll do it tomorrow," I suggested, "I'm rather tired after my flying lesson, how about afterwards you guys meet me at the library in town and we can do it."

"Alright!" the three said in unison. I smiled and looked out the window at the setting sun and smiled.

I walked out the door and the others followed, "I'm gonna head to the library now, I need to see if Twilight is back so I can give her back her book she let me borrow," I explained.

"Okay, we'll join you, I actually need to see if I can borrow a book off of her about carpentry if we're gonna try that out tomorrow," Applebloom explained.

"Yeah, and I want to get one on some wicked dancing we can try." Scootaloo grinned

"Yeah, and I want one on vocal lessons!" Sweetie Bell squeaked.

I smiled and we headed off to the library and as we walked there we talked animatedly about our plans tomorrow. As we trotted to the library I found the lights were on, I knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. I saw Twilight Sparkle standing next to another unicorn. His mane was red and orange and shot out like spikes away from his body, he had orange eyes and a blue coat. With skull like markings on his flank and his Cutie Mark were two gold coins, heads facing up on the one in front, and the shadowed one had tails facing up. He wore a maroon fez and a smooth smirk. Twilight was scuffing her hoof against the carpet of the library and blushing.

"Uh…Twilight?" I asked softly, she looked my way and gasped softly,

"Oh my goodness, Light Song, what are you doing here?" she asked as she trotted over to me.

"I just came to give you back your book and see if I could borrow another one," I said almost hesitantly as I glanced at the unicorn behind her, "Um, who is this?"

"Oh, girls, this is Crimson Coin, he is from Canterlot and Princess Luna asked me to bring him with me here so he can further his studies on gambling and other under the table dealings like that," she said with an excited giggle. She glanced back at him with a blush, "It's fascinating."

I swallowed hard and glanced over at Spike who pointed a claw at his mouth and imitated a gagging motion.

I giggled a little, "It certainly is," I replied softly, "But, do you think we could borrow some books?"

"Of course!" she trotted over to the bookshelf nearest and using her magic replaced it in its rightful spot. "Does this one work? It's similar to the one you were reading before, it just dates further back."

"I was more hoping for one that had to do with the founding of their kingdom and the past of their queen."

"Oh!" she replaced the book she had taken out to show me and then grabbed on a few shelves down, "Then you'll want this one," she showed me the cover and I smiled, "This is perfect!" I grabbed it with my mouth and ran out. With a slight twinge on my forehead, hidden beneath my mane, _no one must ever know…at least not yet…_


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke several days later, sore and aching, my wings throbbed from the extra training Rainbow dash had been putting me through and my eyes were strained and tired from reading late into the nights. I slowly rolled out of bed and landed on my hooves on the floor with a light thud. I walked into my bathroom and quickly went through my morning routine and soon was ready for the day. I went back into my room where I quickly pulled my saddle bag on and tucked my book back in it.

I trotted out of the room and found mom and dad waiting for me, "Light, we would like to talk to you," dad said, I nodded and waited patiently, "About these friends that you've made against our orders, I suggest you let them go, you will have to eventually."

I shook my head pitifully; I wasn't being defiant…yet. "Dad, you don't get it, I know you're worried for me about how people will react to me after they find out about you two being my parents and the rumors that have been going around, but they're helping me clear our names, I don't like being a pariah any more than you do, but you have given up, you're just gonna lie down and let them take you alive. Well not me, I'm not giving up on this family like you have." I slammed my hoof against the floor, "I want a real life, which includes friends and being able to be happy. If you wanna waste your life being a pariah for something you didn't do then that is your agenda, not mine."

I walked past him with a slight irritation, mom used her horn to stop me though, I looked around to see her eyes filled with tears, "Light," she whispered, her voice was hoarse, "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we don't want anyone to target you for what you're doing, we want you safe."

"And I'll be safe mom, but you have to let me do this, we would be much safer if this was all cleared up."

She looked at dad and nodded once, releasing me as she fluttered her wings slightly, "Be careful dear, if you require assistance, we'll be here, we are your parents after all."

"Thank you," I said before taking off, I felt strengthened after this, they weren't dissuading me anymore, they were going to let me save us, I needed to do this, I didn't want to be hated anymore by people, I wanted them to understand it wasn't us.

I ran to the clubhouse, due to it being Saturday we didn't have school. I found them sitting around again and they perked up once I walked in. "Light Song!" they exclaimed, "What's new?"

I trotted over and set the book down in front of them, "This is the new one I was reading last night," I had told them I was looking into clearing my family name and investigating every possible way that it could have happened. They were just as intrigued as I was so I allowed them to help me as well.

We took a few minutes to read about the Changelings, after a while I looked up at the others and they each had a similar expression of intrigue and terror.

"If these are the things that attacked Princess Celestia, then that would explain why they said they had video evidence of them attacking her," Sweetie Bell stated first.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, we would be in huge trouble if these things took over, how would we be able to tell if someone was being impersonated or something?"

"We wouldn't be able to," I murmured as I stood up.

"What do you girls say we take a break from all this researching for now, and do some more Crusading," Applebloom suggested with a large smile, I smiled back and nodded.

"Agreed."

We left the clubhouse and took off to the recreational center where Applebloom said they taught fencing, and she had tried karate there before. When we arrived the fencing instructor was waiting in the main lobby, when we got in he bowed slightly. "Good afternoon ladies," he said with a smile and a flourish of the sword which he was commanding with his horn. "Are you ready to begin?"

I leapt forward excitedly, "I sure am!" I shouted, the others followed suit and we were ready to start.

He took us into the room where the coats and masks were kept, "Put these on girls and then come into the next room when you are ready."

We obeyed him quickly after he left the room, I was so excited to get to fence for the first time swords always fascinated me and now I would get to learn how to use one. I cantered out of the room where he stood waiting and a while later the others followed me. I was jumping up and down excitedly, I wanted to begin, he started in a slow drawl with the safety measures and precautions to take while fencing.

"Now," he said after a 10 minute lecture, "I shall be pairing you each up, the winner of each duel will be placed against each other, much like a miniature tournament." He explained. He placed me and Scootaloo together, and then Applebloom and Sweetie Bell were together. He handed each of us a sword which we took in our mouths and waited for the bell, Scootaloo and I were first so as we stood watching each other, waiting, I felt my heart beginning to race and my eyes already were dialating. The bell tolled and we began.

I leapt forward and Scootaloo did as well, we met at the middle and the sliver of our blades touched, a light _clink_ sounded with each time we struck each other's sword. Over and over; I was faster than she was and we fought quickly, our battle wasn't evenly matched it seemed, for soon I had disarmed her and I had the sword at her throat. I grinned as my eyes glittered in the energy I was providing. My heart was racin gin my throat, I liked it. _A lot_.

Next was Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, they seemed evenly matched, neither were experienced so it was fair. But neither me nor Scootaloo had been experienced, yet I took her down before the second bell was even ready to sound.

I watched intently as they battled playfully, I could hear their grunts of either irritation or exasperation. They kept dropping their swords and letting out irate groans.

Finally the bell rung, Sweetie Bell was decided the winner. The instructor stepped forward, "You have all shown great potential so far, now the final match between Sweetie Bell and Light Song," he stated looking at us each in turn. We stepped forward and our masks lowered, we took our stances and waited for the bell.

Silence; sweat dropped down my forehead as I concentrated hard on the task, waiting tensely I kept my mind sharper than the sword in my mouth which was merely dulled by the small cap upon the tip.

_Ding!_

I leapt forward at the bell and began to swing the sword, as this happened my eyes shone brightly beneath my mask, I fought against her with an enthusiastic giggle.

_Clink! Clink! Clink!_

My skin tingled as a shiver ran down my spine, with a quick flourish of my sword I disarmed her and the sword was at her throat. The bell rung and we were done. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were glittering.

"Very good Light Song," said the instructor, I placed the sword on the floor and removed my mask and looked at him with a wide grin, "I'm not sure if I've ever seen anyone with this type of ability on their first try, this _is_ your first time fencing, isn't it?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes it is, it was so much fun!" I exclaimed, bouncing slightly to emphasize my words.

"Good, will I be expecting you fillies back anytime soon?" he asked.

"Definitely I will," I replied happily.

"Good, and you three?" he turned to the others. Applebloom and Sweetie Bell nodded.

"Sure," said Scootaloo, she looked at me, "You have got to teach me how you did those moves."

I smiled with a light blush. "Awe, it was nothing really," I replied bashfully.

We went into the room again where we found Pinkie Pie waiting, "Here! Put these on! The party is gonna start soon!" she thrust some outfits at us.

I blinked, "What party?"

"For Twilight's boyfriend silly, Crimson Coin!" she said excitedly.

We turned away from each other and quickly changed and Pinkie waited outside. We changed into the party dresses and went out where she was, mine fell over my tail and buttoned around my neck like a cape.

We ran outside to Pinkie Pie and took off with her to the party, when we got there the whole town was there and he stood talking to a few with Twilight at his side, around his neck was a large ball python. Pinkie Pie shuddered and I looked at her, "Don't like snakes?"

"Ew, no! They're all icky and creepy, they have no legs and move along like it's no one's business. I hate those little freaky creatures. I'm surprised Twilight is standing next to him still, she doesn't like snakes either."

I looked at Twilight again and I could see contempt on her face as she eyed the snake that was slowly slinking closer to her. Crimson Coin didn't seem to notice this as he talked to Rose and when he finally looked at his snake Twilight had a strange glint in her eyes as her horn sparked slightly.

"Murdock, that's not nice, leave her alone," he said simply, the snake, Murdock, retreated back to Crimson's back.

Pinkie was back at my side, "That's not normal, is that normal?"

I looked at her, "Is…what normal?" I asked.

"That snake, the way it obeys him like it actually understands him," Pinkie said, her eyes getting bigger.

"Some people train their pets to be like that," I explained.

"It's still pretty weird in my book," she muttered before trotting off still muttering about the snake.

I trotted to Twilight and she smiled at me with huge relief, "Oh, hello Light," she said with a content sigh as we walked away from Crimson.

"Hi Twilight, you seemed kinda tense next to him," I said with a smile.

"Oh it's not him, it's his snake, I'm a little scared of snakes," she explained. "But I'm trying to get over my fear, because a life with fear isn't a life at all."

I smiled, "That's nice, where did you learn that?"

"Crimson actually said it to me when I told him I was scared of them," she chuckled, "He's had a load of fears he's had to get over in order to be happy, and now, as you can see, he's just as happy a jay bird at Fluttershy's house."

I smiled and nodded, "Pinkie had actually mentioned to me that you're scared of snakes."

She giggled, "I'm not surprised, it's not exactly a secret."

I giggled in return, "Not all fears are."

"Yes, oh, are you finding the book on Changelings useful at all?" she asked.

I nodded and bit my lip, "Yes, I am."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you were at the wedding between Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, what happened when you discovered she was a Changeling?"

She sighed and sat down, she told me the whole tale. From getting her brother's letter to getting to sing at the wedding. She said how Cadence was her normal self, how everyone had believed it was merely marital nerves, described what their queen looked like, and how they defeated her and returned her to her country.

I nodded occasionally and listened raptly to every detail, tucking it away into my memory bank. "Light Song, why are you wondering this," she finally asked after a short silence between the two of us.

"I think Changelings are out to kill Princess Celestia," I whispered, "My parents weren't the ones who did that to her, I know it, and I'm scared that they're going to succeed. You have to tell Princess Luna to up their security."

Twilight shook her head, "I can't Light, as much as the Princesses value my opinion in matters such as these, I'm afraid the word of a younger pony whose parents are pariahs for staging a supposed attack on the princess won't get us very far."

"But this is to protect her! If you have to, tell them that you suspect it. Twilight, this has to happen quickly, something just doesn't feel right."

"I understand Light, I'll do what I can but I can't make any promises." I nodded as I tried to stem the fear in my throat, Twilight chose that moment to change the topic, "Will you be joining us for the meteor shower tomorrow night?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

I allowed myself to slip into ease and enjoyed the rest of the party, Pinkie Pie seemed to have disappeared half way through it, saying something about proving that the snake was evil.

When the party was finally over we all returned home and I walked in to find my mom and dad still up, "Oh Light, you scared us," dad said as mom walked over and hugged me with her wings. "Where were you?"

"Pinkie Pie was throwing a party for the new pony, Crimson Coin, and she invited me." I explained, my hooves were exhausted from standing up for so long.

"Alright, well you head to your room and get ready for bed, it's past your bed time." Dad replied. I nodded as mom released me. I cantered into my room and removed my saddle bag and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then went back into my room and stripped off the party dress and crawled into bed, perfectly at ease.

I awoke the next morning and I rolled out of bed again, I had to do some more training with Rainbow dash this afternoon. I trotted into my room, washed my face and brushed my teeth again and then set out to the clubhouse after putting my saddlebag on.

I arrived to find them already sitting down and discussing more options for Cutie Marks. There was a sharp gasp as I walked in, Sweetie Bell looked up at me and ran over, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she squealed. Scootaloo and Applebloom joined her as they ran to my side.

"Oh my gosh when did you get it?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"How did you get it?"Applebloom squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Scootaloo nearly shouted through excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked finally when they stopped asking questions.

Applebloom pointed at my flank, "Your Cutie Mark!"


	5. Chapter 5

There, emblazoned on my flank were two swords, and around them was what seemed like ribbon of air that held them together. My eyes lit up excitedly and I let out a loud squeal of excitement. "Oh my god!" I screamed, "I didn't even realize I had it!"

I spun around excitedly and jumped up and down. Joy filled my entire being and I felt my forehead tingling. I whipped my mane back and forth as a bright light filled the room. The fillies gasped in astonishment as I giggled.

Then as I slowly calmed down my excitement, I looked at them to see their eyes glued to me. I blinked once and blushed, "Oh…sorry," I muttered as I scuffed the ground.

"Light…" Sweetie Bell muttered, "You have a…horn?" I glanced up at the horn that was no longer hidden by my mane and I blushed hard and bit my lip.

"I..er…" I wasn't supposed to show that, it was the sure fire clue to my heritage. "Y-Yes," I murmured.

"That's so cool! It's like the Princess!" Scootaloo said excitedly, I giggled and smiled.

"Y-Yeah," I said with a false smile. "Oh, shoot, I forgot, I actually have to go talk to the fencing instructor," I said before running back out. Sweat dripped off my chin and I flew into the air towards the recreational center to find him. I really did need to talk with him, but I needed to avoid the topic of my horn. But people knew…now more people would know. What was I going to do?

I landed hurriedly and ran into the recreational center. I found the fencing instructor talking to the lady at the front desk. I hurried over to him and he looked down at me, "Well if it isn't my star pupil?" he said in a cheery voice, "What can I do for you?"

I spun so he could see my Cutie Mark and he smiled, "I got my Cutie Mark after our class yesterday!" I grinned.

"Well isn't that a treat," he smiled, "I think we should continue our lessons this afternoon," he said, "I think we could do some special solo lessons for you so you can increase your already blooming talent," he suggested.

I nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"

He smiled, "Well then little one, return here later today, quite possibly at four and we can begin your solo lessons, I need to prepare the practice room."

I nodded and ran out of the center, I could feel his eyes on me as I left. I hurried to Twilight's so I could discuss something with her. When I arrived I knocked, she opened the door and I saw her eyes light up, "Oh, hello Light, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I actually have something I want to talk to you about, about the situation we've been discussing lately," behind her I saw Crimson leaning against the bookshelf as Spike mopped the floor.

"Of course, come in," she said, "Crimson, we'll be right back," I followed her up to where her bed resided. "So what's up?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at her, "Twilight, if Changelings are in fact what's after the Princess, what do you think will happen? How do you beat them?"

She shook her head, "I told you everything I know about them, I haven't really looked into them since it happened, and when it happened I wasn't very well versed in them because I never found them very interesting." She replied.

I looked down and scuffed the floor with my hoof, "Twilight…I'm scared," I muttered, she gently nudged my face and then gasped when she saw my horn.

"Oh my goodness," she said with a smile, "Forgive me Light Song, but your horn…"

"I'll explain that later," I replied softly, I can't hide it anymore, and I need this to happen soon, you have to tell Princess Luna about my suspicions," I urged.

She nodded understandingly, "I've already sent the letter, and once I receive a response I'll tell you immediately," she said softly.

I nodded and sat down with a sigh, "Twilight, what happens…if we're too late?"

"We won't be, but relax, besides, I heard from Rainbow dash that you and her are going to be doing some flight training this afternoon."

I gasped, "Oh horse feathers!" I ran out of the library and found Rainbow dash waiting for me.

"Well there you are, I was beginning to think you chickened out on me," she teased/.

I smiled, "No ma'am, I just lost track of the time is all."

"Well good, then let's get started," she said with a classy smirk. She launched into the air, and I followed her. Our wings propelling us higher and higher and I felt the wind soaring through my mane and I let out a laugh that was lost on the winds.

I grinned as I followed Rainbow dash to a cloud and we landed upon it easily, she looked at me and smiled, "Now, Light, the first task today is to fly across Froggy Bottom Bog and along the path for the Running of the Leaves and then up to Cloudsdale and back here. Got it?" I nodded once and she handed me a timer, when I say go, hit the watch and we'll see if you can beat my time," she explained, I nodded and waited, then the next second she shouted 'go' I hit the watch and then observed the swiftness of her departure. I then waited as the timer clicked away, working as an impatient pendulum and I nibbled on my lip.

When it hit the 30 second mark Rainbow dash flew past me, I hit the watch fast and stared in awe at the time. I then looked up at her. "How are you so fast?" I asked.

"Lotsa training," she smiled, "Now, get ready it's your turn," she said simply as she took the watch from me and wrote the time on her arm and then reset it. "Ready." I flexed my wings. "Set." I licked my lips as the light breeze tickled my mane against my back. "Go!" I was gone, nothing but a cloud behind me that had been decimated by my take off.

I was flying fast through the sly, I found myself flapping my wings harder and harder as I went through Froggy Bottom Bog and the water flew up around me as I flew fast, my speed was slowly increasing and with the wind in my mane I felt my whole body tingling with excitement. I let out a shout of happiness as I flew harder and faster.

Soon I was out of the bog and was twisting and turning with the path for the annual running of the leaves. I'd been along this path before, it was beautiful during the spring, and just as lovely in the fall when the leaves were to be shaken by the erratic hoof beats of the ponies as they ran. Now the only sounds were my wings and the blowing of the wind. A few critters were scattered along the ground, but I hardly noticed them scurrying away in fear at my sudden arrival and exit.

I felt exhilarated at it all, was this why Rainbow dash had that Cutie Mark? Was this what true freedom felt like? Because I loved it.

As I neared the end of the trail I flew up higher so I could fly through Cloudsdale, I was nearing the end of my flight and I almost felt sad, but I was so excited, I knew I'd get nowhere near as fast as Rainbow, but I was curious as to how close I got to it. I flapped my wings harder and flew up higher. I entered Cloudsdale and flew past all the Pegasi and I watched their eyes on me as I flew past them, a group scattered to allow me passage. I flew quickly through several clouds, and I saw Rainbow and flew down to join her on the cloud. I landed and looked up at her as my legs collapsed beneath me, they felt like jelly. She stared at me with a look of surprise.

"Wow Light, you're really fast, you actually beat my time." I felt my whole body stiffen at her words, I slowly stood up.

"Are you serious?" I asked, I was more surprised than she was, "But it felt like I was gone for at least a half hour."

"Yeah, well it was probably just luck," I could hear the slightly sour note in her voice, she wasn't happy that I beat her, she wanted to be the fastest still.

"You're probably right," I replied as I sighed, "But I'm still pretty happy with it, what was my time by chance."

"29:37," she replied as she glanced at the watch.

I nodded, "Okay, well I'll just try harder."

She smiled, "I like your attitude kid, however, I got somewhere to be now, but I'll see you tonight at the meteor shower, Spike is making another awesome spread."

"Okay, see you guys at the hill tonight," I flew off to the ground again and walked away. I loved to fly, but my wings were sore now from the intense flight routine. I decided to go to Sugar Cube Corner with my book and sat down at one of the tables. Mrs. Cake walked up to me with her timid smile, "Well hello Light, what can I get for you?" I looked around for a brief moment and smiled.

"I would actually like to place an order for a dozen cupcakes for tonight," I replied with a smile.

Her face lit up, "Oh, are you wanting them for the meteor shower tonight?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yes, I wanna bring something special for my friends to enjoy."

"Alright sweetie pie," she said ebfore walking away, "Let me go get my notepad so I can write down your order."

She walked away and I began to read some more, a few moments later she returned with a pen and a pad of paper, I placed my book down and smiled as she walked up, "I would like a dozen chocolate cupcakes with purple icing and white sprinkles with the little sticks on top that have stars attached to them," I informed her with a smile, she wrote it down quickly then repeated it back to me flawlessly. "Perfect, could I possibly be able to pick them up by eight tonight? The shower is meant to start at 8:30."

"Of course sugar plum," she said with a smile, "Would you like anything at the moment to eat?"

I thought for a brief moment and smiled, "Could I get a mint chocolate cupcake? They're a personal favorite of mine."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, that'll be $2.50," I nodded and pulled out my coin purse and gave it to her in quarters."

She brought back a chocolate cupcake with green frosting and chocolate sprinkles. I licked my lips and ate it slowly, savoring the minty undertones of the chocolate. It was delicious.

I smiled as I finished it and then stood up and left. I placed my book in my saddle bag and flew off, despite my wings' protest, to the stream that Fluttershy lived near.

I landed and laid in the grass and read as I listened to the bubbling of the stream, I remained here for the remainder of the day and read on the Changelings' ways of life, their tendencies, and their country.

I looked up as the sun was beginning to set, I finished off the final page and flipped it shut, I flew back to my house where my mom and dad were sitting up reading, mom looked up at me and dad smiled, "Have fun with your friends?" I just realized at that moment that I didn't tell them about my Cutie Mark. I smiled and trotted over to them and showed it to them.

Dad smiled and hugged me, "I'm so proud of you my daughter," he said, "It seems that this path will lead you to becoming a strong ru-"

"Awe come on dad, don't be too mushy about it," I giggled, he smiled and nodded.

"Right, what are your plans for tonight though?"

"I'm gonna watch the meteor shower with my friends, I ordered some cupcakes at Sugar Cube Corner for the occasion," I smiled in response.

"Oh good, will you need us to pay for the cupcakes?" dad asked. They were pretty flexible on what I did, we had quite a bit of money and they didn't mind me buying a few things like this. I shook my head.

"No, I'm gonna use my allowance that you gave me," I replied.

Dad nodded and I quickly fled into my room to grab a scarf, it was getting a little windy lately and I packed it into my saddlebag with the book. I went back out and mom was still sitting on the couch with that horrified and dead look on her face. I could see tears lurking just beyond her eyes as I looked into them to see the memories of the lies that were spread about us.

"Don't worry mom, I think I know how to get past all of this, we're gonna be free again soon, I'll make sure of that." She gace me a quivering smile and hugged me and kissed the tip of my horn.

"Don't worry about me Light, we'll be fine."

I shook my head, "No mom, people think that we're responsible for what happened to Au-"

"Light Song," mom said, her voice was gentle and weak, "I know what you think is happening here, and there is a possibility it's true, but I won't have you getting yourself into dangerous situations, do you understand me?"

"Then help me, both of you, you're both so miserable over what's going on, don't let it stop you, help me prove our innocence," I pleaded.

Mom sighed, "You'll never understand…"

I let out a shriek of frustration and my horn glowed, "That's because you won't tell me!"

"Don't talk to your mother that way, young filly," dad snapped as he stomped over to me. I looked down tearfully and ran out of the house. I wasn't being difficult, they were, I wanted their help, I needed their help, but they wanted to be passive over it all and tell me not worry, everything will be fine. Or they just wanted to do this, give up completely on life and let everyone thing they're right.

I hurried into Sugar Cube Corner where Mrs. Cake was standing behind the register, "Oh, hello Light Song, give me just a moment," she walked away back into the kitchen and returned with a covered box, I glanced inside, each one was perfect and looked delicious, I smiled and pulled out of my coin purse the money needed to cover it, I then walked out, calling "thank you" over my shoulder.

I went to the hill where several ponies were gathering, I saw Twilight talking to Crimson, who had his snake, Murdoc, around his neck, as Spike set up a picnic blanket a little ways away. I walked over to him and placed my box of cupcakes on the blanket with a nervous smile, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some cupcakes for the occasion."

Spike smiled, "No it's totally fine, it's good to not have to do all the work."

I smiled, "Would you like some help setting up?"

"No that's okay, why don't you go join Twilight, she said something about wanting to talk to you."

I nodded and walked over to her, "So tell me a little about your relationship with Princess Celestia," Crimson was saying, "I know you're her apprentice, but I would like to know a little more about it."

Twilight opened her mouth to reply, but when she saw me she looked at him and said, "One moment, I need to tell her about something, then I'll explain it."

"Of course," he replied as he stepped away, I could still here his voice but I couldn't make out the words, who was he talking to?

"Light Song," she said as she trotted to meet me, "I got a response from Princess Luna, I didn't read it, because I received a second letter telling me to give it directly to you."

I nodded as it floated out of her saddlebag, "Oh, also, I finished your book," I said as I pulled it out of my own saddlebag. I handed it to her and traded materials. I opened the letter to see the fancy handwriting of a pony I hadn't seen in so long. I felt homesick for Canterlot as I read through it.

_Dear Light Song,_

_Twilight contacted me informing me of the situation and your suspicions. I don't believe you or your parents had anything to do with my sister's injuries. There are many things that could have related to it, and your suspicions seem like you have touched on something vital. You weren't cast out of Canterlot as a pariah, but for your own protection. The rumor was only spread so your parents would leave willingly. Light, I know that it is frustrating to go through this at your age, but please understand that we don't hate you, neither does Celestia, I'll pass on her regards to you, and hope you will tell Melody we don't hate her either. Stay safe little filly, and keep us updated on your findings, I know your suspicions must be leading you somewhere, otherwise you wouldn't have had Twilight send that letter of such great urgency._

_Luna_

I rolled it back up and nodded with a sigh, I looked up at Twilight with tears in my eyes, "They believe me," I whispered as the sky began to light up. The meteor shower had begun. I didn't notice that the others had begun to gather around and we went to the hill and watched in awe.

One of the comets seemed to be getting bigger and brighter. A few moments later I realized why, it was falling to the ground. I gasped as it landed quite a ways away from us. Some of the dirt flew around us. I found myself being the first to rush over to it with Twilight right behind me.

There was…bread?...all around the landing site as I looked up at the metoer that stood before us. Upon it, stood a strange looking pony. I blinked once and stared at him in extreme awe, did he come here on that comet? I'd never seen him before and here he stood, he walked off of the meteor and stood in front of us.

Several ponies gasped and backed away, but I stayed put, something about him seemed familiar, but I'd never seen him before. He was strange looking beyond all belief. He had a grey coat and his mane was brown, the horn on his head was broken. He had a medallion around his neck and his Cutie Mark was…toast?

I stared at him as he trotted over to me, he stared at me for a moment not saying a word, I could feel myself growing slightly uncomfortable from his gaze. He broke into a large grin, "So, how is Melody doing?" he asked with a happy voice.

I blinked once and stared at him, "Wait…you know my mother?"

"Of course I do, she's my sister!" he replied as he stooped down to eat some of the bread on the ground.

"What?"

"Well…half-sister."

"I don't-"

"That means you're my niece! I'm your Uncle Toasty!"


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Toasty as we walked slowly into the town, he followed me to my house where the lights were still on. I walked in with him right behind me. When he and my mother locked eyes she gasped, "Dryden?" he cringed at the name but then continued with his wide smile.

"Melody!" he said excitedly as he pranced over to her.

"Dryden, what happened? How on earth did you get here? You were banished to that comet," mom was so

"Something you all seemed to forget about the pattern of comets," he said with almost a bored tone as he investigated the living room, staring at the pictures, "Is that they repeat, I knew I'd return here eventually, it was only a matter of time."

"But why did you decide to come here," she asked.

"I thought I'd come see the sister that actually lives in town, which surprised me, this looks nothing like Canterlot when I was here."

"That's because this isn't Canterlot, it's a town called Ponyville."

"Ponyville?"

"It was started by earth ponies after you were exiled."

"That explains why I have no idea where it is. I guess I'll have to get to Canterlot soon so I can see how things are progressing there."

"There is no way you would be allowed back in after what you did."

"What did you do?" I asked softly, interrupting their discussion.

"Here," Toasty said, the medallion began to glow and the scene of my mother and uncle vanished to be replaced by a vision of two people.

_Two ponies stood in the middle of the room in a heated discussion._

"_Father, why did you leave me? We were all alone out there out there on the farm," the younger pony said, his horn was already broken, this was Toasty._

"_Because I'd put you and your mother in such danger, she was so weak and I felt so very guilty about this, because I knew it was my fault, I couldn't take that."_

"_She died soon after you left."_

"_Yes, I figured that that would be the result of the situation, you were born to an earth pony Dryden, as an alicorn this takes from your mother's life energy, unfortunate as it is for me to say this, you were the cause of your mother's death."_

_Toasty's eyes narrowed, "She died when I tried to cure her, I didn't want to lose her because you were such a coward that you couldn't stay with the woman who carried your child."_

"_Yes, and as unfortunate and heart breaking it was for me, I knew it was the only action I could take."_

"_I swear I will end you for what you did to her, this is all your fault you monster."_

"_That would be a fitting end for the monster who indirectly killed your mother with his selfish act."_

_There was a roar and the broken horn sparked a little as Toasty struck. There was a bright flash and the pony lay dead on the floor, his eyes staring off into the abyss that was taking him. A light slipped out of his mouth and floated slightly before forming into a yin-yang necklace and wrapping around his neck. "This necklace will help you regain your lost power. And it will show you the true path."_

_The sun began to rise outside and Celestia walked into the room about five minutes later. She found Toasty meditating beside the dead pony's body and she gasped. "Dryden! How could you! What have you done to him!"_

"_I killed him."_

_I saw the rage fill her eyes and her horn glowed brighter than the sun she rose each morning. "Dryden! This is treason! You have murdered the king of Equestria! And for this terrible crime, you are hereby banished to the comet of Borion."_

The scene flickered out of my mind and I swayed a little, mom and Toasty were still talking, dad walked in at that moment and Toasty gasped, "Who are you!" he yelled as the medallion swirled brightly and I could taste the magic in the air.

"This is my husband, Classic," mom quickly said as she got in front of him.

"Oh okay," the magic died instantly and he walked out of the house. We all blinked once and I followed him.

"Wait!" I said, catching up to him, "You made me have that vision, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's called a memory charm, but I specialized it so it shows a memory of my own that I choose."

"Why did they always call you Dryden, when your name is Toasty?"

"Because my actual name is Count Dryden, but I prefer Toasty, it suits me better."

"Why is your Cutie Mark a slice of toast? Is it to suit your name or-"

"I was stuck on comet for a thousand years with only a lifetime supply of bread, butter, and a toaster. What was my Cutie Mark supposed to be?"

I smiled a little, "I guess you're right, but where are you going?"

"To Canterlot."

"But you heard my mom, there is no way they'll let you in after what you did."

"So?"

"You'll be killed! They're already on high alert because of what happened to Celestia."

He froze and looked at me, "What happened to Celestia?"

"She was attacked, somebody tried to kill her, I don't know why, and I don't know exactly who, but I have a theory."

"What is it? tell me everything that you know, and leave out nothing."

"Okay, we-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I need toast."

"Really?"

"And rocks."

"…rocks?"

"Have you never had a rock sandwich before? They're delicious!"

He ran back inside and I followed, he went into the kitchen and watched our toaster once he put the bread in. He stared intently at the toaster and waited as it heated it. He licked his lips and it popped up. He took them out and breaded the slices before running out of the room, he returned with some rocks and placed them between the bread and began to eat with loud crunches from the rocks breaking between his teeth. I blinked and he watched my flabbergasted stare.

"What?"

"How are your teeth strong enough to break those rocks?"

"It's not like their very hard."

I shook my head and decided I just didn't want to know. "Alright, well this is pretty much a summary of what I believe is going on," I said, "Celestia was attacked about a week ago, they thought it was my parents because they had video evidence, which is impossible, because we have our own video evidence that they were in a completely different place at the time. Then we left Canterlot because everyone thought my mom and dad were the people responsible for the assault on Celestia. I've been researching every possible way that could prove our innocence, but so far I've come to a rather solid conclusion but I'm still doing further study on it," I explained.

"What is your conclusion?"

"That Changelings are trying to kill Celestia, that's the only way it could be explained that we weren't at fault for the assault."

Toasty finished his sandwich and stood silent for a moment as he licked the crumbs off his lips. "Kid, I think your right, tell you what, I think I'll stay in this town for a while and help you with your research, tomorrow show me the library you've been working at, I'll do some work there while you're at school, then I'll fill you in on what I find, I believe you weren't at all involved with it," I smiled at his response, I liked him, he believed me, and I trusted his judgment, despite that he killed his father, he may have moments like that…but he believed me.

"Alright, do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No, I think I have an idea on where I can stay."

He walked out of the house and I didn't see him until the following morning.

I walked out of the house, prepared to go to school and I found him sitting by the door, waiting, "Hi kid!"

"My name is Light."

"I prefer kid."

"I'm not a goat."

"Fine, then you're Muffin Head!"

"But that's Derpy!"

"No! You are Muffin Head!"

I sighed and shook my head, "Is there any point arguing this matter?"

"Nope." He trotted away and I followed after him.

"Do you still want me to take you to the library?"

"Of course, I need to do some research on the Changelings, maybe the librarian can help me find some."

"Well, the 'librarian' actually lives there, it's her home, her name is Twilight Sparkle, and she's Celestia's apprentice."

"Even better, maybe she can give me some more information on what's been going on in the royal court in my absence."

I walked to Twilight's house and knocked on the door, a few moments later she opened the door, she smiled and then saw Toasty.

"Oh, hello Light."

"This is my Uncle Toasty, he wants to help me do some research on the Changelings while I'm at school, do you think it's alright if he stays here while I'm at school?"

"That is fine," she replied, "Is he living with you now?"

"Not really, I'm not sure where he's living."

I looked at him but realized he wasn't standing by my side like he had been a few moments before, I found him over by Derpy and they seemed to be discussing something.

"Yes, muffins are alright, but I prefer toast for breakfast."

"Toast is so last century, muffins are where its at."

"Toast."

"Muffins."

"Toast."

"Muffins."

"Toast."

"Muffins."

"Toast."

"Muffins."

"Toast."

"Muffins."

"Toast!"

"Muffins!"

I hurried over, "Uncle Toasty! You need to do your research, so please stop arguing with Derpy and go in and work."

He looked at Derpy before going into the library, Twilight followed him and I went to school, as I ran I realized this may be a little more tense for her than for me, Toasty wasn't all bright and dandy in the head.

I pushed it out of my mind as I got to class and ran in as the bell rang. Time for this to take precedence and not my toast crazed uncle.


	7. Chapter 7

The pony stood before him, his entire body shrouded beneath a black cloak as Discord paced in front of him. They stood alone in the room except for a large figure hidden in the shadows that watched with a malicious grin on her face.

"My lord," the pony muttered as he knelt before him, Discord motioned for him to rise, the pony obeyed.

"Alright agent, give me an update," Discord commanded, the pony nodded beneath his hood and obeyed eagerly.

"The youngest pony, Light Song, is onto the situation at hand, she believes that the Changelings are attempting to kill Princess Celestia," he began as Discord continued to pace, he had a look of irritation, he wanted so badly to cause the chaos to flow from his fingers into the world around him, being locked up like this had his whole mind all topsy-turvy. "Also, during the meteor shower a strange pony arrived on one of the comets, he calls himself Toasty."

Discord grinned eerily, "Don't worry about our little bread lover, we'll deal with him in due time, however, deal with the royalty tonight, and make sure its convincing."

The pony bowed and backed into the shadows as the female stepped out of the shadows to the left. Queen Chrysalis, her coat was a very dark grey, and her mane was dark cerulean. Her eyes were a mixture of green and yellow her legs, mane and tail looked like they were in tatters, but that is the way of the Changeling queen.

She smiled, showing her sharp teeth as she looked to Discord, "Why not allow some of my own minions help in this situation, no better way to get a job done than through deception," she sneered.

Discord grinned and nodded, "Yes, and we can make them think their most trusted ally is at fault for this."

They laughed evilly in unison and she summoned two of her Changeling minions, they were at her side within moments as they dissolved out of the shadows.

"You," she pointed to one of them, "Accompany this fine gentleman to Canterlot to carry out the deed, while you," she pointed to the other one, "Take on the look of his doppelganger to keep from arousing suspicion, don't kill anyone unless you are authorized to by myself or Discord."

"You big fat meanie! What are you gonna do to the princess!" shouted a voice from the corner.

They all turned to see Pinkie Pie set in the cage in the corner. She was covered in bruises with a few lacerations on her skin. Discord began to laugh as he walked over to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you Pinkie," he said with a grin as he leaned down to look at her, "However, you will see in time what will become of your princesses, we'll show you when the deed is done."

As he turn he used his tail to slap her across the face, she let out a light shriek from the sharp pain as a small trickle of blood drizzled from her lip and her eyes began to tear up. "You'd better leave her alone!"

"Oh, silence you insolent fool," Queen Chrysalis snapped as she stomped over to the cage and rammed her horn through the bars, stabbing Pinkie in the arm, causing blood to ooze easily. Pinkie let out a scream as Chrysalis began to laugh, "Your princesses are the least of your worries you pathetic foal."

She walked away as she shook the blood from her jagged horn. "Now go," she commanded the Changelings, the cloaked pony followed the Changlelings to accomplish the goals beset to him.

He and the Changeling arrived in Canterlot. The Changeling beside him had become Twilight Sparkle, no better way to cause chaos than to lead them on a wild goose chase.

After requesting access into the castle they were granted, easily, to see both of the princesses. They were both in the hospital room where Princess Celestia was resting. When they walked in the princesses looked up.

"Twilight, what are you and C-"

A bright flash bathed the room in light. There was a shriek before the light faded, Twilight had charged forward and rammed her horn into Princess Luna's side, blood was dripping down as Luna backed away, but Twilight persisted. "Twilight, what has gotten into you?" Luna cried, Twilight merely grinned sadistically as she jabbed forward again, her horn now glowing as she shot a beam at Luna, easily cutting through her skin, Luna looked up as she bled from her flank, where the beam struck her. Celestia was trying urgently to help her sister, but the other pony kept her in place.

Twilight ran forward and began to kick Luna repetitively with her front legs, leaving horse shoe prints imbedded in her skin. Twilight then used a slicing charm on Luna and blood began to fall in earnest as Celestia began to cry. The light from Luna's eyes began to fade. Twilight stood tall and grinned down at the now dead princess.

Twilight looked at Celestia, the male pony kept his hoof in her mouth to keep her from screaming for help. Twilight then ran forward and placed her nose against Celestia's and she grinned harshly. The horn began to glow as part of the Changeling's features melted away, showing what she truly was. Celestia gasped as the bright light filled the room once more. But when it finally faded, Celestia lay dead in the hospital bed, and Twilight was there, staring at the bodies with a triumphant grin on her face. They then went to the high window and leapt out through the open pane. They landed upon a bridge which led to another room, inside of it was Princess Cadence.

"All the princesses," Twilight whispered before going into the room where Cadence was laying on the bed watching TV and Shining Armor was staring out the window in boredom. Twilight made sure she was free of blood before walking in and Shining Armor's face lit up.

"Twily!" he said excitedly as he ran over and hugged her, "How are you little sis? I didn't know you were coming to Canterlot, I would have made sure my day was completely open."

She merely smiled in return, "I'm fine Shining Armor."

His smile faltered as he stared at her, "Twilight…you don't usually call me by my name…you usually call me your BBBFF."

Twilight's smile faltered as she realized this fatal mistake, it was something the Changeling never knew.

"Th-That's because-"

He backed up and his horn began to glow, "You're not my sister, who are you…_what_ are you?"

Twilight began to grin as the bright light flooded the room again and she dashed forward for the kill, but was met with a clash against her horn as his horn blocked the jab she made for his heart.

"Shining Armor!" Cadence cried, Shining Armor looked to see the pony pinning her to the bed, the lust in his eyes and Shining Armor moved forward to protect his mate.

But Twilight instantly stabbed him, hitting his side and causing him to collapse, not yet dead. Twilight looked at the pony and smiled, "Who should we kill first? The princess so she can watch her love die, or the captain of the royal guard so he can watch _his_ love die?" she asked.

The pony grinned and looked down at Cadence. "She dies first." He lurched forward and stabbed his horn into her neck, her scream was cut off with a gurgle as blood flooded from her lips. He stabbed her repeatedly until she died.

Shining Armor screamed in rage and agony, "Don't worry, you won't last long." Twilight said as she began to stab him in the chest until he was dead as well. Twilight laughed and the two ponies vanished back into the hole of Discord and Queen Chrysalis's lair.

They arrived back in Discord's lair and Discord grinned evilly as he tapped his fingers together fiendishly, "Good, now our reign can begin."


	8. Chapter 8

I walked calmly back to Twilight's library where Uncle Toasty was sitting in the corner with a large pile of books surrounding him. He was intently staring at the books and his eyes were flying across the pages as if he were watching the Wonder Bolts Roller Derby. I slowly walked over to him as Twilight came down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Light," she said, Toasty looked up at me and smiled, he was at my side in a second and pulling me over to his little corner, I realized he had arranged the books to make them look like a slice of bread. I sighed and shook my head as I waited for him to tell me what he found.

"Alright, I've done research as far back as 1672, the Changelings have a slight pattern to attacking Equestria every now and then, using different tactics. The recent one, at the wedding between Princess Miamori Cadenza, also known as Cadence, and Shining Armor. Something you should know though before I continue," he said, looking at me with large eyes, "Cadence is your older sister." I felt frozen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was banished to the comet Princess Celestia apparently wiped everyone's memories of me, so I would never exist, but from what it seems, she tried to reverse this on the royal family in case I returned, but when she reversed it on your mother she forgot that Cadence was her daughter, so to ease the situation, Celestia took Cadence into her care and your mother thinks that Cadence is family, but not her daughter as she actually is."

I blinked as I sat down, Twilight came over and I saw the tears in her eyes, "Is that really true Toasty?" she asked.

"How do you know Cadence?" he asked softly.

"She was my foal-sitter, and is now my sister-in-law. Shining Armor is my BBBFF." I blinked once and she sighed a little, "Big Brother Best Friend Forever." she explained.

Uncle Toasty nodded, "Yes, it is true, but you can't tell any of the royal family I disclosed this information to you, if either of them realized the truth it could cause massive trauma to them each psychologically."

She nodded solemnly, "You have my word," she said as she looked at the window. Spike came down holding a scroll.

"Twilight! We got a letter from Princess Celestia!"

Twilight instantly grabbed the scroll from him and unraveled it. We both stood up and stood in front of her.

"My most faithful student Twilight, I've heard from my sister the great concern you and your friend both have of myself. But I must express that you not worry yourself over these matters. Don't feel so threatened by every little thing that happens, yes most things have a reason to happen, but being so concerned over these things is superfluous. Continue your advanced studies on friendship and keep updated on each lesson you learn. Princess Celestia."

Twilight sighed as she let the scroll drop to the floor, "Is this another test? Last time she told me not worry about it, she gave me a hint on how to stop the pending trouble I could see, but this time there is no hint. I don't know what to do." She muttered.

"Twilight, can I see the scroll?" Toasty asked, he picked it up as she nodded and looked it over, he shook his head and she stared at him in confusion, "This isn't Celestia's writing. I know her writing, and so should you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, she went to grab a scroll and brought it over and opened it up to show us a letter from Princess Celestia. "You're right," she said after comparing the handwriting, "It's not her."

"Someone is impersonating the princess?" I asked softly, Twilight nodded and I shook my head, instantly I knew, "Twilight it's begun, we have to check on the Princess's!"

Twilight bit her lip and I could see fearful tears in her eyes, "But…we can't jump to conclusions," she whispered, she didn't want her to be hurt.

"Twilight, we have to make sure! And writing a letter isn't good enough!" I said hysterically.

Tears began to drip down her face and Spike came back with another letter, "Twilight, we got another scroll from them, but…"

He gave the letter to Twilight as Crimson Coin walked in with his snake around his shoulders. "It's from Discord!"

At her words Toasty ran out of the room, I stared after him as Twilight began reading it to herself and she began to cry, Crimson hugged her with a passive stare, "Twilight dear, what's wrong?" his voice rang with care, but his voice did reflect it.

"They're dead!" she cried.

I ran over to her and took the scroll and began to read it.

_Little Pony,_

_Twilight Sparkle and her little friends, for all of you to spread this word you need to read it all. Your beloved Princesses are all gone, so prepare for the surprise of your life when it bounces back to you and makes you the victim of the hatred of Equestria._

_Chaotically Yours,_

_Discord_

I looked at her and found myself speechless, but I had so many questions that I needed the answers to, but I couldn't find my voice.

"So it all goes to him?" Twilight whispered in fear.

I sat on the ground and felt tears leave my eyes and I covered my head with my hooves and cried. "We're goners."

Crimson remained silent as we mourned, "We have to tell everyone," Twilight finally whispered. She pulled away from Crimson and walked out of the library, slowly, I followed behind her as we went to town hall, Twilight went straight to the mayor where she knocked on the door, the mayor opened it and saw us both in the sad state we were in.

"Twilight Sparkle, Light Song, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mayor Mare, we need to call a town meeting immediately, this has to be told right away." Twilight said softly, her voice cracking a little as a few more tears strayed down her face.

"Twilight, what in the name of Celestia is going on?" she asked.

"You'll see," Twilight finally said softly before we walked away again, we stood in front of town hall and waited as the mayor sent out the pegasi to bring the town together.

Soon enough people were gathering around us, Twilight stood up, "I'll do it, there's enough bad blood associated with your family and the princess."

I nodded and stood behind the podium so no one saw me as Twilight approached it and cleared her throat and pushed her grief aside to make the announcement. She had the scroll with her from Discord and she stood, waiting, for everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone, listen up, there has been an urgent situation that you must all know about, instantly. Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, have all been murdered," she said, there was a collective gasp as Twilight's friend's ran to her side.

"Twilight, what do you mean?" Apple Jack asked.

"I've received a letter from the Canterlot Courts, and it isn't very detailed, but they're dead," she read the letter aloud to the town and I could hear sobs in the crowd. "Discord has taken over as the ruler of Equestria, we need every pony to pull together in this moment of need, and keep Ponyville under our own management, if Discord is officially crowned as ruler, we will have no choice but to remain under his rule until he is gone."

"Ah Twilight Sparkle, I'm sure you could do a better introduction to my regime than _that_," a voice echoed down, I whimpered as I began to shake, I knew that voice, I'd heard it before.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted, I peeked around the podium to see Discord hanging the sky, staring at her with a pleased grin.

"Ah, you caught me."

"Why did you kill our princesses?"

"Oh! Me?" Discord began to laugh, "Twilight, I wasn't the killer of your princesses, merely the winner of the game."

I glared at him, "You liar!" I shouted as I jumped from behind the podium, several ponies gasped. Surprise? I shook the thought out of my head, the party jokes were for Pinkie…Pie. I'd just realized we hadn't seen Pinkie since she left the party.

"Oh, well hello little filly, but when you speak to me, you will from now on call me the Lord of Chaos, and the Ruler of Equestria!" he began to laugh maniacally and I glared at him.

"Now Twilight, let's try this again, you don't want someone you care about to get hurt," he snickered, "anymore."

"Who have you hurt Discord!?" Twilight cried, she was holding back tears.

"You'll see in time." He floated over the crowd's heads and he grinned as the clouds began to soar around above, fluffy pink. I gasped as Rainbow dash shook her head.

"Oh god not again!" she yelled as she chased after the clouds. Fluttershy gasped and flew off and Apple Jack ran off as well. Rarity looked at Twilight and they both grimaced.

"Light Song!" dad yelled from the crowd, he came from the house Discord disappeared, I ran to dad and he was panting and he hugged me to him. I looked at him.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked softly.

"It's your mother, she's gone."

"Gone where?"

"A pony broke in and killed her."

I fell numb and ran home with dad following me, yelling for me to stop. I didn't care if it would give me nightmares, I didn't care if it wasn't meant for me to see, I needed to know if it was true. My mother…gone?

I felt hot tears on my cheeks and I used my wings to propel faster. I got home and saw the front door hanging on the hinges. "No!" I screamed through my tears as I ran inside."

"Light! No!" dad yelled behind me.

I ran past the door and saw blood splattered on the walls and there was a trail leading into the bedroom. I shook my head and ran inside to find the scene. I began to cry as dad came in behind me.

I began to cry harder, "Mom no!" I screamed as I ran towards her. But dad grabbed my tail in his mouth and pulled me back towards him.

"No Light Song, you can't," I began to cry into his chest.

She lay dead on the bed, she had stab wounds in her body and her eyes were open, one was gouged out and blood was dripping across her face onto the floor. There was blood between her legs and I looked up at dad who was crying as well.

"Dad…was she…?"

"Yes," he whispered, his voice was breaking.

"Dad…it was the same person who killed Celestia…wasn't it."

He looked down at me and nodded, "I didn't know they'd died as well."

I nodded and he pulled me to him, "Then undoubtedly…"

"Someone is after the royalty."

"But nobody really knows that we're related to Celestia."

"Then…we can't say I'm related to mom…neither of us can."

"What do you mean Light?"

"I'm going to change this, I'm going to dethrone Discord, and I'm going to bring us to the throne, I swear I will avenge the death of my family."

An hour later Toasty came to the front of the house, his medallion was glowing and I stared at him. "What happened?" I asked, "Where did you go?"

"I had to secure Celestia and Luna's souls. This way it kept balance in the world, without them there would be no night or day."

"Why didn't you just bring them back to life?"

"That would be retarded."

"Uncle Toasty, you can't tell anyone we're related to them. Or else we'll go next."

He laughed and nodded, "Okay, I know I'm not at risk either way, but I'll humor you and not speak of our relation to the royal family."

I nodded and I began my plot for our future, to save our lives, and our country.


	9. Chapter 9

~10 years later~

I stood on the steps of town hall as I looked around, Toasty was at my side as we stared at the chaos of the town. We stood no chance but to give into this part of Discord's rule. I looked at Toasty and he nodded, Twilight had placed a shield around his medallion to keep Discord away from the powers within it.

We walked slowly to the library, when we arrived I cast a charm around the two of us so we could pass safely through the force field she'd put up. We went to the door and knocked twice, Spike answered the door, his spikes were now jagged and he had scratches on his face and he was missing a clawed finger. He stared at me for a moment, I'd cut my mane into a shorter style and kept my wings hidden uncomfortably beneath a black cape. I lifted my cape to expose them and he allowed us passage. We walked in and he locked the multiple locks on the door and then led us to the hidden doorway that led to below the library.

We went down into the bunker where Twilight, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow dash were all standing around the table; my dad was in the corner as he was reading through some blueprints he was copying down. We went to the table and I sat at the head of the table.

Since Discord's rule began we had started this underground revolt, we were slowly bringing people in that we that we knew we could trust, and we knew that Discord had taken Pinkie from us, for we hadn't seen her since it all began. Our first task; was to retrieve her.

"We've managed to locate where Discord has been holing up most of the time," I began; the single light above us was swinging like you'd see in a police interrogation film. "It's in the middle of the desert between Dodge Junction and Apploosa," I explained showing a spot I'd circle on a map.

"But it's heavily guarded," Toasty intervened, "from what intelligence I've been able to gather on it there are several guards just outside, but if I can figure out whats inside I can prepare us to infiltrate and bring her home, I'm pretty sure this is where they're keeping your friend, because they wouldn't keep her in the palace."

Fluttershy muttered behind Apple Jack and I could see the fear on her face, despite this new regime she hadn't changed her timid self. Rarity however gasped.

"If we're going to infiltrate then we're going to need special outfits for it!" she beamed, I smiled a little and shook my head.

"It's not necessary Rarity," I said with a gentle smile.

"Oh yes it is, I already have an idea, this way we won't be caught as easily!"

At that moment the door opened, and Crimson descended with his snake. Fluttershy smiled and walked over and began to pet Crimson's snake. "I'm quite surprised he's lived so long," Fluttershy said, "He was already so old when you got him, and he's lasted you another 10 years."

Crimson cleared his throat and looked at us. I cleared the map from the table; I didn't really trust him as of late. Every step we'd taken to get back Pinkie Pie we had always been blocked by something.

Twilight however trotted over to him eagerly and licked his cheek with affection and he smiled, the corners of his mouth twitched a little and he walked to my side, "So what have we figured out now?" he asked, his actions made me want to cringe, and his snake was slowly slithering towards me, hissing slightly as it's scaly skin touched my coat I cringed away and turned towards my dad and went to his side to help with his blue prints.

I kneeled down and dad looked up at me, "You still don't trust him, do you Light," he asked, I shook my head and he smiled, "You don't trust anyone anymore."

"Do you blame me? Anyone could be a Changeling, hell you could be one," I muttered in response. My language had seemed to mature with my body. Now I was using the adult language I would be scolded for back when I was young. Now I was 17, and in the middle of a revolution that would rival all others.

Dad glanced up at me and smiled softly, "Light, do you really believe that I would be a Changeling?"

"It's possible dad…anything is."

"Light," Twilight said, I looked over at her and she motioned for me to join her, I sighed a little, I still didn't trust Crimson, but for now I would have to deal with this.

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked over, before her was a spread of Canterlot Castle, I glanced up at her, "Where did you manage to get these?"

"I've had them for years, I thought they would come in handy in case of an emergency when we needed to enter Cantlerlot under duress and without suspicion," she replied.

"But aren't we going to storm his hideout instead?" I asked.

"Yes, but this is for future reference."

I nodded and nibbled on my lip, "I think we should focus more on our more current plans instead of those future ones."

Twilight nodded, "You're probably right." She said as she walked to the wall where several shelves had been set up to hold some books that were related to anything about the war. "But what are we going to do to get in without being hurt?"

"Ideaaaaaa!" Rarity sang as she ran out of the room with a large grin on her face. I blinked and shook my head.

"Anyways, do you know any protective charms that would work to keep us safe from, like, other magic, or would get us through detection charms?"

She screwed up her face as she thought calmly, licking her lips subconsciously.

Toasty looked up at the clock and stood up, "Excuse me, I've got somewhere else to be." Then without another word he walked out of the room and back up the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Rainbow dash asked almost appalled.

"It doesn't matter, we've got other things to do," I replied as I watched Twilight pull down a book and flip through the pages hastily.

"But-"

"He's probably going to make some toast," I interrupted, "You know how Toasty can be, so there is really no point in asking."

She shrugged, "I guess you're right," she sat down and sighed, "I'm so tired of not being able ot put these plans into action, I'm going after Rarity, maybe I could help her with whatever she's doing."

She walked out next and Fluttershy pawed at the ground a little, "Do you have to leave too," I asked, she bit her lip.

"Well yes…you see I need to check on my bunny, Angel, he usually worries if I'm gone too long," she replied nervously, I glanced at Twilight and she nodded. "Oh, thank you Twilight," she ran out after Rainbow and I looked at Apple Jack and waited for her to say she needed to leave.

"Don't worry; I don't need to go anywhere." She replied with an honest smile.

But then Big Macintosh came running down the stairs, panting lightly, he hardly ever came to the revolt meetings…something was wrong with our spies.

"Big Mac! What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"They're…missing…" he panted heavily.

"What do you mean they're missing? Where did they go?"

"After…the…Elements…"

"But they're in Canterlot."

"They…went…to…the…Ever…Free…Forest…" his legs gave way and he hit the floor, Apple Jack adjusted her hat and we took off, Big Mac struggled after us.

"Big Mac, go get Rainbow, we're gonna need her speed, she can join me in going over the forest to find them, the others can go through and see what they can find, use your magic, Twilight, if you find them. Signal us to you, I'll do the same."

They nodded and once we went a ways inside the forest I launched up into the sky, my wings were now exposed, but I ignored it and flew over the forest, I was joined awhile later by Rainbow dash, we both flew over the forest, and soon enough I used my horn to signal to the others, we landed where the Cutie Mark Crusaders stood with their backs to each other and were panting.

Around them were fallen creatures, I looked at them, "Are you guys okay?" I asked, my horn was still glowing, giving the others a trail to follow to get to us.

"Yeah," Applebloom muttered as she walked over to us, "They tried to ambush us when we came out here looking for those Elements of Harmony, but we were able to fight them off."

"All by yourselves?" I asked, Applebloom nodded and I smiled, "I'm impressed, I didn't know you girls had it in you."

"Oh, I'm hurt," Scootaloo said sarcastically, feigning a butt-hurt look. I giggled.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know you could fight," I replied, she smiled and nodded.

"I know, but you're not the only talented fighter," she giggled.

I nodded, "I know."

Just then the others ran through, "Applebloom!" Apple Jack said thankfully, she hugged her tightly as Big Mac followed after and hugged her. "Oh I was so worried, what in the name of Equestria happened? What made you come all the way out here?"

"We were just looking for the Elements," Applebloom replied.

"But why?"

"Well, they beat Discord before, why not use those?"

Twilight shook her head, "Applebloom, that's not possible, the Elements of Harmony are in Canterlot, not the Ever Free Forest," she replied.

"Then what are they protecting," Applebloom asked as she looked at the fallen creatures.

"Did you do that?" Apple Jack asked, Applebloom nodded and Apple Jack grinned. "Then, I doth bestow upon you a token of my gratitude for not dying," Apple Jack removed her hat and placed it on her sister's head. "Now you better take good care of that hat, it's been through a lot with me, and I'm sure it'll be through a lot with you."

"Even that," Applebloom stared sadly at the scar across her sister's face.

Apple Jack waved her hoof carelessly, "It's nothing Applebloom, you just take care of yourself," Apple Jack said with a smile.

We then returned home, my cape was resting over my wings once again and I used my magic to lead the trail back to the entrance of the forest. We returned to the library where Spike was waiting just beyond the door. We walked in and he brandished a sword at us threateningly, I knew why instantly, but within seconds I'd brought my sword out and they clashed, causing a loud metallic ringing sound to erupt between us. My eyes began to sparkle as my heart raced quickly, my pulse beating a staccato rhythm in my ears.

"It's you..." Spike muttered, he'd become less naive since the war began, less trusting and much more alert during both night and day.

I looked at Twilight and she nodded, "We'll go tonight."

The others gasped, but I knew we had no other choice, we needed to bring Pinkie back to us, we needed to know that the one friend who could make this whole thing less painful, was still alive.

I walked back to my home with my sword placed back in it's holder. I hurried inside the house that had been renovated since the attack.

Mom's library looked the same, still bright, still clean, but...empty. The one thing that changed was mom wasn't here, walking in I knew that the brightness was only from the window, not her presence.

I felt my eyes welling up but I quickly ran from the room, I needed to get my stuff together, the day was nearing it's end, which meant we needed to prepare for the voyage that would take place in about an hour or so.

I pulled out my saddlebag and placed some clothes into it and a few snacks and a flashlight. I walked to my closet and inserted my horn into the doorknob hole, the door opened in the opposite direction and it showed my armory. I pulled out another sword and placed it in the sheath. I then grabbed a gun and holstered it to my back leg and beneath my cape I attached twin pistols.

I shut the door, locking it with my magic again and then running from the house again, shutting the door behind me. I ran back to the library and ran through the barrier, I knocked on the door and behind it was Spike, he granted me entrance when I briefly exposed my wings.

I entered the house and went down to the others where Twilight was preparing for the voyage. "Where's Crimson?" I asked softly.

"He went home to get a few supplies, he said he'll be back in awhile," Twilight replied as she looked over the notes she'd made about the journey we'd make. I walked over and pulled the maps out, placing them on the table.

"We don't know what's inside," I said softly, she nodded as Apple Jack, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity joined us.

"Where did you go?" Twilight asked, looking at Rarity in curiosity.

She smiled and pulled out several boxes. And passed them out to each of us, we all opened them and I looked up at her, "How did you do this so fast?"

"I'm a dress maker, I can manage my time."

In the box was a bodysuit and I pulled it out.

"Put it on, I need to see how it works."

I obliged after slipping off my saddlebag. It covered most of my face except my horn, mouth, eyes, and allowed my main and tail to flow freely. It was black with dark red jagged lines around my hooves and along my underbelly.

I looked up at her and Rainbow dash gasped, "You look a lot like the Wonder Bolts!"

I tried to see but without a mirror and it pretty much failed, I just took their biggest fan's word and nodded.

"They're all pretty much the same, but I gave the bolts different colors to show the uniqueness."

everyone else pulled theirs out and smiled, thanking her halfheartedly.

"We need to leave soon, we'll keep these in their boxes to keep from arousing suspicion," Twilight said as I removed mine, I nodded and thank Rarity with a genuine smile. She really was generous, she stuck to her element worse than super glue.

I sighed, "Let's go, we need to get Pinkie back."

A_ssuming she's still alive..._


	10. Chapter 10

We stumbled away from the train tracks as the train zoomed away, smoke billowing from it's engine. We were in the area of the hideout, we all donned our outfits, and from looking at the others, I could see that Rainbow dash was right, we did look a lot like the Wonder Bolts.

We walked to the hideout, whispering our plans amongst each other, in the group was Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy and myself. We'd instructed the Cutie Mark Crusaders to keep an eye on the town, and have Sweetie Belle send word to us in case of an emergency. As we stalked towards the hideout I noticed something on the ground, I motioned for everyone to stop and I knelt down to get a closer look at it, using my magic to brighten it slightly, I then noticed something almost terrifying.

"Mine field." I whispered to the others and they gasped, looking around. I looked up at Fluttershy and Rainbow dash, "Fly ahead, subtly, and check the layout, quickly," they both nodded, saluted, and took off.

I looked at Twilight, "Are there any spells you could cast that would keep us from triggering a mine?"

"I could try my Weightless Spell, it makes it so if we step on any weight sensitive items, we won't trigger them."

"That sounds legit, give it a try."

She nodded and knelt down, we stood around her so the light from her horn wouldn't be seen. She quickly performed the charm, and I could tell it worked, I felt like a feather as I began to trot across the field, not setting off a single one. They followed after me and soon Fluttershy and Rainbow dash joined us, as I did a small signal with my horn when I saw them flying over in the light of the moon. Twilight quickly performed the Weightless Spell on them and we were off.

"There at least a dozen covering the front entrance to the hideout, it's about a mile that way," she said pointing a head of us. "They have some barbed wire but we can easily get over it."

"But not all of have wings," Twilight reminded her as we walked.

"Oh yeah...we'll just have to fly you over."

"Alright, you two do that, while I make sure that none of the guards catch us," I explained softly.

They nodded in agreement as we got closer to the barbed wire fence, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash and I leapt easily over it, with our wings to propel us higher. I watched the area around us to keep an eye out for any movements. I stared around me, my eyes alert and my ears were perched on the edge of oblivion as I listened hard for everything as Rainbow and Fluttershy and quickly flew the others over.

I could hear distant voices of the guards as they patrolled the area, I heard a soft smirk somewhere near us and I stared around, my eyes seeming to sharpen as I watched. Someone was here. Above us I heard heavy wings flying away from us and a muffled voice, as if someone was gagged. I spun around and saw as Rainbow set Twilight on the ground, she had an easy sigh that escaped her lips, it was an easy movement that seemed unnoticed.

"Hurry guys, I think someone else is here," I whispered urgently. They all nodded and we silently rushed towards the door the hideout door.

"Whose there?" yelled a guard, we didn't respond as we charged forward, Rarity, Twilight and myself each used our magic to shoot lasers at them. Rainbow pulled out the sword I'd bestowed upon her a few years ago, and launched at them. I joined her with a sword of my own and we sliced through the guards. Soon, there was just dust around us, no sounds except our pants, wings flapping, and our hooves tapping against the ground.

The guards were still except for the now dripping blood that was slipping form their bodies, taking their lives with them. I stared around at the guards that were now dead. Blood splatters decorated the sandy ground and the few weeds that had forced their ways through the dirt. I looked at the others, I could see the fear in Fluttershy's eyes as tears fell from her blood splattered face. She dropped the sword from her lips and began to cry, tears dripping from her face and causing her face to be coated in the sand she buried her face in.

Twilight and Apple Jack soothed her quietly, I walked slowly towards the door and found the door, but on the frame beside it was a pin pad. I looked at Rainbow dash as she walked up beside me, "What do you figure we should do?" she asked as she examined it. I nibbled on my lip as I thought quickly.

"We could figure out the code, of course that might take awhile, or-"

"-we can go home!" Fluttershy cried pathetically, I looked back at her and she was still crying. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Fluttershy..." I whispered softly, "We can't go home yet, we have to do this, we have to save Pinkie Pie," I whispered softly.

She cried hard into her hooves, I sighed as Apple Jack hugged her, "I know it's hard sugar cube, but this is a war, we have to fight, and we have to do this to save our closest friends."

She looked up at us and bit her lip, "Is there someone you would fight for? Someone you know is really worth it?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yes," she licked her lips as she sat up a little.

"Fluttershy, we have work to do, use that pony as your strength to move forward," I said softly, she nodded as she wiped her eyes.

I walked over to the door once again, where Rainbow was still examining it, as I walked over she typed in four numbers, it was followed by a short melodic tune. I heard a click and the door slid to the side, opening for us. I blinked and looked at Rainbow.

"How did you do that?" I asked softly.

She grinned and flipped her rainbow colored bangs out of her eyes, "Anything is possible when you're as awesome as me," she replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Let's go guys," I said softly as we walked in, slowly and silently. It was very quiet in the hall, our hooves tapped against the stone ground and I kept my eyes alert, along with my ears. I stared around me, there was a doorway to the left, the door on it was metal and there were bars that covered the window, it seemed rather cliché to me, carved into the door was the word "Dungeon". I bit my lip and looked at the others, would it really be this easy?

I slowly touched the door and with a loud creak it opened slowly. I looked in, the room was empty, there was a single puddle of water on the stone ground and a few shackles were hanging from the ceiling. There was a cage in the corner, the bar door was open, it looked like it hadn't been occupied in years.

I shook my head and we continued down the dark hall, a little further down, on the right, was another door. It was a wooden door with no door knob, I pushed on it and it opened slowly, I saw that it was a kitchen, there was a wooden table in the center, on it was moldy food and bowls of rotten food, infested with maggots. I quickly shut the door and shook my head, I had gagged slightly.

We walked down to the final door, but when I pushed the door, it didn't open. I looked to Twilight and she stepped forward and closed her eyes, I could hear mechanics shifting inside the lock as her horn glowed softly in the darkness, Rarity and I kept our own horns lit to act as a makeshift flashlight.

I could see sweat dripping down Twilight's forehead and I used my tail quickly to wipe it away, she smiled through her effort, to show her appreciation.

Finally her horn stopped glowing and she almost collapsed as she swayed, we helped her sit down, and I pulled a canteen out of my saddlebag and offered her the water, she took it gratefully and drank some silently before putting it down and shaking her head, "It's no use, I can't work the lock, it's too difficult."

I licked my lips and dug through my bag, I pulled out a screwdriver and bobby pin, items I kept for just these occasions, and hoped to god it would suffice. I wasn't particularly up to speed on some of the newer locks, so just maybe this would work.

I tried to slowly, listening hard to the mechanics as my own horn glowed with my effort to pick this lock. I heard a very faint click, but this a quick whirring and I quickly stowed away the screwdriver and bobby pin. But the door didn't open, the whirring was coming form around us. I felt the blood drain from my face and I looked around anxiously. What was coming for us? What was that whirring noise? And what was the loud banging sound that was coming towards us?

Soon the door to the kitchen was broken off it's hinges and out stepped a large creature. It was covered in moss and filled up the whole hallway. It looked like a large, walking boulder. It's arms had pincers on it, and I could hear the whirring sound coming form within it. As I shot a laser from my horn it hit it square in the gut. A metallic clanging sound rang out, the laser dissolved into the body and stared, "It's a robotic monster," I muttered thoughtfully, trying hard to think. Discord liked making things chaotic, what part of this creature would be it's weak point?

I watched it as it walked towards us. I heard a cry from the door behind us, I spun around, "Pinkie!" I shouted, shooting a laser from my horn and blasting a hole in the door, "Twilight, you get this choice, you can either help fight this thing, or you can break through and save Pinkie while we keep this thing occupied.

"I'll help you once she's freed," she replied before making short work of the door and leaping through the hole. Rarity and I continued to fire at the creature as Rainbow dash charged at it with the sword, trying to decipher a weak point on it.

Rainbow had managed to cut away most of the moss, and just barely visible beneath some of the remaining moss I could see something that was bright red. "Rainbow! Cut away the moss around it's stomach!"

She saluted and obeyed, charging in, back and forth in the limited space she had, soon I saw the chaos that was Discord; he'd placed a target on his minion. "Could that be the weak spot?" I asked Rarity, she shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," she said, aiming a laser at it, I joined her and with the power of both of our horns we hit the target. There was a loud _thud_ and I looked at her. The thing went silent, and fell into the brick wall. The wall broke but the mechanic monster remained still.

A few moments later Twilight returned with Pinkie, she looked the same as when she left except for a few scraped at her coat and mane was covered in filth. I smiled at her; she was unharmed after her duration in the clutches of Discord. I ran over and hugged her, along with the others. She seemed to twitch slightly at our hugs and Fluttershy began to cry tears of joy. I was right along with her Pinkie pulled away rather suddenly but plastered a sheepish grin over her face, something was wrong. She wasn't injured, she wasn't scarred or anything. A little dirty and slightly skittish, but other than that, she wasn't injured at all.

"Pinkie, what happened to you?" I asked, she merely shook her head, she didn't speak.

She began to walk out without a word, something was wrong. I looked at Rainbow and Twilight and they both had skeptical looks on their faces.

I trotted over to them as Apple Jack and Fluttershy followed after, Rarity was examining the dead creature's body "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for jewels that I could use in my next collection."

I rolled my eyes and continued towards Twilight and Rainbow, "Do you two notice something off about Pinkie?" I asked softly, Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, when I let her out she didn't jump out or anything, she just sat there staring at me," Twilight muttered as we began to walk out of the hideout, Rarity quickly ran out after us.

"Wait for me!" she cried as we walked out. We all went beyond the fence and then Twilight's horn began to glow with determination, we braced ourselves and the strange pulling sensation ripped us out of our skins and we teleported to just outside the force field. I stood rather dazed still and then after I shook it off we hurried inside as an alarm began to scream. The Curfew Sensor that had been placed in when Discord took over, I looked at Twilight and she quickly shut the door behind us. Spike stared at us, holding a sword cautiously, Applebloom and Scootaloo were standing behind him and Sweetie Bell was beside Spike with her horn glowing, ready for a fight.

I lifted my cape, exposing my wings, Sweetie Bell didn't move, I was confused, she was still pointing her horn directly at me. "That won't work, we need different proof, especially after what happened tonight," Spike responded, explaining quickly.

I bit my lip thoughtfully and looked at them with a small smile and my horn began to glow. Above me a scene filtered out which showed the day I got my Cutie Mark, and the party, and Pinkie Pie taking off.

Spike smiled and began to lower his sword, "What about Pinkie?" asked Sweetie Bell, "She;s been gone for months, we have to be sure it's her."

At that moment the door opened, and in walked Toasty, behind him was a pink pony with a straight pink mane, a slash across her closed eyes, a target sign was carved into her hip and she was limping, all of her hooves were covered in bloody scabs and her ears had burn marks all over them. But the flank…on it was three balloons.

"P-Pinkie Pie?" I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_I walked into the library where Twilight was watching TV, Spike was beside her and Twilight still had tissues around her as she had tears running down her face. I walked over beside her and looked at the screen as I sat down beside her. There was a slight bit of static but then on the screen stood a unicorn with a suit and a microphone hovering before him as he spoke._

"_Now, behind me is the coronation of our new king, Discord." The pony said in a hushed voice. "The last king we had died mysteriously over 1000 years ago, shortly after, our former Princess, Celestia-" Twilight broke out into sobs and she buried her face in her hooves, I pulled a wing up to lay it over her back comfortingly as I placed a hoof on her arm, she looked up at me with a tear stained face. "-and now the coronation is beginning."_

_The screen broke away from the unicorn and focused on Discord who was sitting on a throne, to his left was a pony shrouded in a hooded cloak. A bump on the top of the head gave away that it was a unicorn. One of the guards was on the other side and I could see that he was shaking, either in disgust or grief. He went from serving Princess Celestia, to serving…Discord._

_I cringed at the thought, I felt his pain but remained silent as Twilight shook with silent cries. A pony began to walk towards them, a crown was hovering in front of him as he walked._

"_Discord, you stand here, to take the throne as King Discord, Ruler of Equestria. In taking this title you must swear to tend to the people, work for the people, and have the ability to understand a crisis that will need your full attention. Do you solemnly swear this oath?" the pony recited._

"_Yes, I swear to do," he said with a bored sigh. I glared at him, he was toying with our lives in doing this. I couldn't bear to watch this creature crowned as our king, but then I saw in the crowd a pony we all knew._

"_Toasty!" I said, Twilight saw him as well and our discussion began._

"_What in the name of Celestia is he doing there?"_

"_We'll have to ask him when he gets back, I'm so confused…"_

_The crown was lowered on his head and he stood up, stretching his hands to the sky and thunder crashed from nowhere, the clouds weren't in the sky. He grinned evilly and looked at the ponies around him, "Applaud me citizens! I am your new king!"_

I stared at Toasty as he walked over to me and Pinkie limped in behind him, she smiled weakly when she saw us and she quickly limped over to me and through her hooves around me with tears now streaming down her face, "Light Song!" she cried, everyone was staring in shock at her.

"How do we know your Pinkie! And not a spy!" Spike yelled, brandishing his sword a her, tears continued to stream down her face.

"Oh Spike!" she cried as she hugged him, disregarding the fact that he had a sword pointed at her. "Your face and claws!" she continued hugging him, "What happened to you? What happened to the bow that Rarity made you the night of the meteor shower when Twilight found Owlowiscious?"

Spike blinked, "But how can you be Pinkie….who is that?" pointing at the other Pinkie who was still silent.

Pinkie walked over to her examining her face, "You're not Pinkie," she muttered, "If you were Pinkie you would have that sparkle in your eyes like I still do. I'm Pinkie Pie and I can prove it."

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Someone ask me a question that only the _real_ Pinkie would know!"

"Tell us the story of how you got your Cutie Mark!" Applebloom said instantly, "First, have the other Pinkie tell us, the fluffy Pinkie, then the straight haired Pinkie tell us. Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell and I know it!" Twilight smiled and we all looked at the fluffy haired Pinkie Pie waiting, she was silent for a moment.

"I don't wanna say," she muttered in a scratchy voice.

"Why not," I asked skeptically.

"I've been through enough; I don't want to talk about it right now."

I glared at her, "Then you're not the real Pinkie Pie," I growled as I stalked towards her.

Her eyes darted around the room hurriedly and she swallowed hard. "W-What makes you say that?"

"You're nervous, and you're refusing to tell us, the real Pinkie would do anything to prove she's the real her, you're not her."

She swallowed and tried to run, but before she could even get a few steps my sword was out and I slashed at her, she dropped to the floor and was bleeding profusely from the forelegs. She looked up with a hurt look in her eyes, "B-But Light Song…"

"Shut up! You're a Changeling!" I shouted as I slammed my hoof into her face and she fell backwards, Fluttershy was whimpering, what she was seeing was me hurting her friend, she couldn't see her as an enemy.

"No! I-I'm Pinkie!"

I felt rage inside me, "No you're not!"

Twilight touched my shoulder and looked at Pinkie, "Are you the Changeling who impersonated me and killed the princesses and my brother." She spoke in a cold voice, she had a rage burning in her eyes like I had never seen before, I stepped back as Twilight took control.

The look on the Changeling's face changed and she grinned as bright green electricity sparked around her and her body went from a dirty pink to black with holes in her legs. She grinned as she went to stand up, but I rushed forward and slashed my sword across her front legs again and she let out a cry, Fluttershy was hiding behind Rainbow and Rarity.

She glared up at me, "You can answer from down there, you're not moving until you answer us," I growled.

The sword hovered in front of me and I pawed at the ground. She glared at me with a grin on her face, she was directing her answer at me instead of Twilight, "That wasn't my handiwork, but god that was a great blood bath, hell, we even had their corpses hanging in our dungeon for a while, just to scare your little friend," she said, nodding to Pinkie Pie. "She had to watch us gut them, she doesn't have a very strong stomach, she threw up all over the place."

Pinkie began to whimper and her lower lip began to quiver. Twilight turned away from the Changeling, her whole body was quivering, she had angry tears streaking down her face. Her hind legs kicked off the ground, and she bucked them against the Changeling's face. The Changeling let out a loud swear, "FUCK!" before she hit the wall, she looked up at us with green blood dripping down her face.

She grinned as she hit a strap on her wrist and threw it down.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shit! Get out!" Twilight yelled, we quickly obeyed without question, and just as we got out the tree house exploded, we had barely cleared the force field and I looked back at the now flaming building. Our hideout, our headquarters, our only safe house…gone…all gone…

Twilight began to pace, "Is everypony alright?" Apple Jack asked, we all nodded, I looked at Pinkie, she was laying on the ground with her face buried in her face as she cried.

"What's wrong Pinkie Pie?" I asked as I walked over to her, she looked up at me and her eyes were red from crying.

"This is all my fault…" she whispered fearfully.

"How is it your fault?" I asked.

"I was caught by him! He knows where I'll be! We'll be caught! All of us! I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me!"

I shook my head, "Pinkie Pie, please calm down, we can take anything that he dishes out."

"No! You don't know what he can do!" she began crying as she shook in fear, her eyes looked far away as she got a fearful look on her face. "We'll never win!"

The others came over to help calm her, a few moments later Big Mac rounded the corner and a look of relief spreading over his face. He hugged Apple Jack and Applebloom to him, he didn't say anything as he hugged them.

Once he finally released them Apple Jack took a deep breath and smiled, "We're alright Big Macintosh," she said as he continued to hug Applebloom.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A Changeling," I said as I walked over, he glanced past me and saw Pinkie Pie, he stared in shock, his face quickly shook and he bit his lip looking away. I sighed and looked down, "Spike, what happened tonight while we were gone, you said it would take more than just exposing my wings, were we infiltrated?"

"Yes," he said as he sat down on the ground and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Hold on ya'll, let's get to the farm, it's safer than out here, Twilight, can you put a force field up to keep out intruders?" Apple Jack asked. Twilight nodded, but before we even moved her horn glowed and flashed out, I felt a strange sensation roll over me and I looked at Twilight. "I meant at the farm," Apple Jack said blinking.

"That wasn't a force field," Twilight explained, "It was a Concealment Exposure Spell, I was making sure we didn't have any other unwelcome guests in our group."

I nodded and we walked to the farm, Pinkie was limping just behind us, I slowed down so I could match my pace with her's.

"Pinkie-"

"I was there for years...wasn't I..." she asked softly, I nodded quietly and she closed her eyes, I could see the tears she was trying to hold back.

"You're gone now," I reminded her, "You may have gone through hell, but you're out of it now."

"But the memories and scars aren't, those will always be with me..."

I sighed softly as her legs gave out and she hit the ground, "Pinkie!" I exclaimed, quickly kneeling down to help her, but Big Mac just walked over and scooped her up onto his back, "She's really weak," I whispered.

He nodded, "Eeyup," he muttered in response as we walked quietly to the farm.

Then I looked at Toasty after Twilight placed a force field and protection charm around the main house, "How did you get Pinkie back?" I asked.

"Jacks full of aces," he replied simply. I blinked once.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It's a poker term," Apple Jack said as she walked forward, "What were you doing playing poker with Discord?"

"It's Friday."

We were silent for a moment as we stared at him, "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Fridays are poker night," he replied.

"Wait, how long have you been playing poker with him?" I asked.

"We've been poker buddies for years, before I left."

"But I thought Celestia performed a spell to wipe everyone's memories of your existence."

"This is Discord, do you really think that will do anything? He's the Lord of Chaos, therefore, he equals out the balance needed in this world, and without him, we'd be no where."

"Balance?"

"Of neutrality."

I looked down and bit my lip, "What have you told him about the movement," I murmured.

"Not much, I didn't see it necessary to open up about much."

"Did you tell him that we were moving Pinkie tonight?"

"No, that was somepony else, I've never seen his face though."

Twilight let out a light cry and collapsed, we looked over at her and hurried to her side as Big Mac laid Pinkie on the couch to rest. "What happened?" I asked softly as she slowly stood up.

"Somepony broke through my charm and spell, it's a unicorn."

A few moments later the door opened, I spun around, my horn glowing as Big Mac got between us, staring at the unicorn with a daring look, I'd never seen the large pony so furious. I knew why though, someone was threatening his home, a pony he didn't know just broke through the force field, and now stood staring at us. But soon we realized it was only Crimson. _Crimson!_

"Where have you been?" I asked skeptically, he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry little filly," he said patronizingly and I felt enraged.

"Why did you have to break the force field?" Twilight asked as she stood up and replaced the force field and charm.

"I wasn't aware you'd put one up, you need to strengthen it if you did, it's pretty weak." He replied numbly, she blushed lightly.

"Duly noted," she replied as she walked over and kissed his cheek, he didn't smile nor did he respond. Twilight looked slightly nervous. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, of course not, why would there be?" he asked with a nonchalant gaze in her direction, she blushed lightly and bit her lip.

"You just seem a little…detached," she replied with a sheepish grin.

He smirked and lightly kissed her forehead, his nose grazing her horn. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, Twilight smiled as she leaned her skin against his lips and I noticed something strange. A very faint glow was emanating from her horn, and it seemed he was inhaling it through his nose. I gasped and ran forward, I bucked hard against his side and he fell back, his horn was glowing in an instant and I had my sword drawn at the blade at his throat within seconds. "Light Song!" Twilight exclaimed, "What in Equestria are you doing?" she hurried forward and got between us, forcing my sword away.

"I don't care who he is to you Twilight!" I felt myself snapping, "Something isn't right about him!" I said.

Pinkie stepped forward, "She's right Twilight," she said softly, "When I went to investigate his house, I knew something wasn't right about him, back when I disappeared, that was when it happened."

"Pinkie, what are you talking about?" Twilight asked, she looked so confused and I could see the disbelief in her eyes, she knew where this was going, and so did I.

"Twilight, he's not on our side! He works for Discord!"


	12. Chapter 12

"That isn't true," Twilight denied, her eyes were already starting to fill with tears, "Tell me that's not true," she said turning to Crimson.

He was staring down at the ground with a grin on his lips, I felt rage break over me, he looked up at Twilight and with a smooth smile and his voice dripping with deceptive sweetness replied, "Of course it isn't, who are you going to believe dear, me, or some party crazed pony whose probably lost her mind after a 10 year imprisonment?"

I moved first, my sword slashed across his face, leaving a deep gash in his right cheek, he roared in pain and rage and backed up as he glared at me with fury in his eyes. "You little bastard!" I roared, "Tell her the truth!"

"I did, you pathetic little filly!"

I broke again and my sword shot forward, a shield shot up and my sword bounced back. It was Twilight's, I looked at her and she looked at me, "No, Light Song," she said, her voice was stern despite the few stray tears that were streaking down her face, "I can't let you do that."

"In that case I'm leaving," Crimson snapped, turning and walking out.

"Wait!" she called after him, "You can still change sides, you can still do good, I know you really want to."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Good?" he laughed again, "That's nothing but a mirage, 'good' people are just too weak to be able to do the necessary cruel things in this world."

"Like what? What could make being evil and chaotic so much better?"

"For example we can easily kill the people we don't need in our lives, and the people who get in our way. For example, your princesses and brother. Gone, at my Lord's command, and under my own supervision."

He laughed as he galloped out of the house, Twilight let out a cry of mixed rage and anguish. She and Big Macintosh went after him, just outside of the barrier he met up with a unicorn. "Trixie!" Rainbow yelled as she followed us. Just beyond the barrier they vanished in a teleportation spell.

Twilight collapsed on the ground in tears, her sobs were justified, and all we could do was try and comfort her. She had been betrayed, we all had been, but she cared about that guy, now she found out that he's the reason her brother, half-sister, and mentors are dead because of him.

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll get them for this, we'll make sure that they get what they deserve," I whispered to her.

When Twilight lifted her head it was stained with tears, but her eyes were glowing a white color and her horn was glowing furiously with electricity erratically shooting out. "I'll kill him myself!" she yelled, her voice was echoing loudly and we all began to back up to avoid the electricity that was zapping everything. I moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, she slowly calmed back down and looked at me. After a few moments as she regained her self-control, "How did you do that?" she asked softly.

"Do what?"

"Pull me out of that state? Only…only Celestia has managed that."

"I'm her niece, of course I have that ability," I said with a smile, "Twilight…everyone." I turned to them with my head held high, "I need you're help."

"With what?"

"Myself and Toasty are the only ponies of royal descent that can take the throne, but since Toasty was pretty much disowned…I have to take the throne, I need help to take my rightful place, I want to restore my country to its former glory and more. This is no state for it to be, we need this to work, please, help me."

"If we're going to do that," Twilight said as she stood up, "We need help from Canterlot. Spike." He was at her side in an instant, "Take a letter." He grabbed a scroll and quill and was ready, "Dear Prince Blue-Blood, I am writing to you of a matter of great importance. With Discord at large and such a threat to ponykind we've decided our best course of action, respond if you wish to partake and we shall set up a time for a conference, inform all those who want to join this revolt. Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished the letter and sent it, "Wait a minute, I thought Prince Blue-Blood was killed." I said after a few moments.

"No," she replied as we walked back inside, "When Celestia and the others were…killed…he took to the streets and went into hiding, Discord merely assumed he was dead. I've been keeping in contact with him ever since, he's not the same as he was before."

"What do you mean?"

"He's done some growing up, he's not so skittish about dirt, and not as much of an ass."

Rarity snickered, "You have no idea how awful he was," she smiled.

"When he responds we'll find out what we can do, we need his alliance, he's got the things we need."

"I'll inform you the minute he replies, but I think you should all get a good night's rest."

"Wait, you never told us what happened when we left? Who infiltrated?"

"Changelings, they know you have wings."

"It must have been when we went to find Applebloom and the others; I flew over the forest with Rainbow dash, which must've been when it happened."

"Probably, but now we have to make sure that no imposters try to get in, they caused one hell of a panic when they infiltrated the headquarters."

"Yes, and now we'll need a new headquarters as the last one got blown up."

Twilight was sitting off to the side with her head down, I could see a few stray tears drip from her face onto the floor and smiled a little as I walked over to her, "Light Song," Toasty said, I looked at him, he spoke before I was able to. His eyes glowed white and what seemed to be a hologram erupted from his medallion and projected from it was…_Princess Celestia_!

Everyone instantly went into a bow, except myself. Twilight jumped up and ran over to her, "Princess!" she cried.

"Twilight, I have to tell you this," she said as she knelt down beside the unicorn, "You cannot enter Canterlot; you've a bounty on your head due to mine, and the others' deaths."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked with tears running down her face from sheer bliss of seeing the Princess after such a long time.

"The Changeling that murdered us had become you, everyone thinks that you and an accomplice killed us, you can't enter Canterlot no matter what, I couldn't bear for my star student to be condemned to death due to a lie."

Twilight smiled and moved closer to the projection, "I'll do my best, but I have to meet with Blue-Blood in order to regain order to Equestria, I think he can help us put Light on the throne where she belongs," Twilight looked to me and Celestia walked over to me and smiled as she knelt down beside me.

"Light Song, you've grown quite a bit, I'm very proud you've taken the initiative and intend to restore my country to it's rightful state. Also, take care of Dryden, and watch him, he isn't on anyone's side."

"What do you mean Auntie?" I asked softly, my words made me feel like a young filly again and I almost began to cry.

"He's neutral, it's how he's always been, he's obsessed with keeping the balance of things, and he'll interfere only to make sure that everything is proper. A proper balance of chaos and harmony, it's how he's always been," she explained softly, she began to blur and smiled, "I must return to the medallion, take care, and remember, the weak point, is friendship…"

Her voice echoed slightly as she faded and Toasty and blinked, swayed slightly and sighed. Twilight ran over to him and hugged him as she cried. He began to look a little uncomfortable and he bit his lip. "Um…Twilight?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she pulled away from the hug, "I'm just a little taken aback that you were able to do that."

"Oh yes, I can do the same thing with any soul trapped within my medallion, it's the source of my power."

"What do you think she meant that the weak point is friendship?" I asked.

"When we defeated Discord last time we defeated him with the Elements of Harmony, but it seems that, as he is the Lord of Chaos, the encasement of stone didn't hold as well," Twilight explained as she sat down and thought. "I really wish my books hadn't been destroyed, I had the Reference Book for the Elements of Harmony in it…"

"No you didn't," I replied.

She looked at me, "Do you forget that you let me borrow it? It's at my cottage just outside of town."

Twilight let out a shriek of delight and hugged me, "That's perfect!"

"Look, it's been a long night, let's get some rest, in the morning we can go get the book," I replied with a smile, Twilight nodded and Apple Jack brought out some blankets and pillows.

"Sorry ya'll, we don't have much."

"Its fine, this will work perfectly."

We settled in to sleep and once I closed my eyes I slipped almost instantly into unconsciousness…

_With a flourish I flittered across the room, my eyes were dark and ready to kill, the ponies around us wore their best attire and I easily fit in. The Grand Galloping Gala this year was quite nice, and as I lowered my mask I saw the guy I was looking for. Across from me was Discord, he sat upon a throne as the ponies danced before him, he looked utterly bored. When he saw me he grinned and stood up, he crossed to me as I placed my mask back over my face. _

_He walked with me out of the main room and we began our stroll through the garden, the shrubs around us were floating and spewing water like a sprinkler. I slowly lowered my mask as I glared up at him, "Discord…"_

"_Ah, ah, ah!" he grinned as batted a finger in front of my face, "I'm the King," he said, "I get to speak my part first, then you do, understood?"_

_I didn't respond, I merely scowled at the __Draconequus as he strutted along, "Now, I know you're related to Celestia," he said as he walked, "But in what way…I'm not sure," he glared at me, taking me in up and down. "You are sight prettier than her…for a pony…"_

"_Is that all you wanted to say to me?" I snapped, he grinned as chocolate rain began to drizzle from above and we took shelter in the gazebo._

"_Of course not," he replied curtly as he sat promptly on one of the benches, "What I intended to tell you, pony, is that as you've pretty much been outted as an alicorn, and this means, quite simply, that you are a royal descendent of Celestia."_

_I rolled my eyes and looked away from the creature as I stared out at the chocolate rain, I glanced back at him, "So you know I'm royalty, what do you intend to do about it?"_

"_Nothing."_

_I looked back at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, nothing."_

"_Why?"_

"_Simple, as long you're here, you give these pathetic ponies hope," he grinned as he spoke and stood up, "Which means I have the ability to take it away from them."_

"_But if you don't intend to do anything about it-"_

_He began to laugh and I glared at him, "Just because I'm not going to do anything about it, doesn't mean I can't control what happens to you, I'm Discord, so quite easily I can tamper with _anything_."_

_His voice became more sinister and I actually felt afraid, this creature…he wasn't out to kill me…he was out to torture me!_


	13. Chapter 13

When I awoke it was to the bright green flames of Spike as a scroll spewed from his mouth and landed on the ground all rolled up. Twilight walked over sleepily and opened it and read it aloud.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle, I'm responding to the letter you sent to me. I know that Discord needs to be taken down, and I would be honored to help you, meet me this evening beneath the bridge that leads to Canterlot, bring whom you like, and I shall do the same, until then, Prince Blue-Blood._"

Twilight looked at us and I could see a pleading look in her eyes, she wanted us to come with her. I nodded along with the others that had woken up to the bright green flash. "We'll come with you Twilight, we can't let you be that close to Canterlot without some back-up," Rainbow dash said with a smirk.

Twilight smiled gratefully as we looked out the window, the rooster crowed loudly as the sun began to rise, "Let's start our day girls, we need to be prepared for the journey."

"First Twilight, let's go to my house to get the book you need, then we'll tend to getting the necessities," I said softly.

Twilight nodded and we began to walk out, "Oh goodness! We'll need new outfits, our last ones got positively trashed after our last fight," Rarity said, running out past us.

"I'd better stay here and help at the farm, we need to get some apples bucked for the harvesting season before they go bad, they can do some work after we've gone, but I gotta lend them a hoof," Apple Jack explained.

We nodded before departing, leaving Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy with her. Twilight was chewing on her lip as we walked, "Calm down," I said softly, "We will be there in no time." Twilight let out a slight groan of desperation before taking off at a run, I ran after her, "Twilight, why are you running?"

"Because I need to make sure my book is okay, I need to know _something_ survived."

I sighed and flew ahead of her, making it to my house before her, by the time she arrived I'd retrieved the book and was waiting for her in the front. I passed it to her and she hugged the book to herself tightly and I could see tears in her eyes. I began to understand her pain as she stared down at the book. This book was all she had left of the life before everything happened, minus her friends. Everyone she loved had left her; except for those ponies she could proudly call her friends.

I trotted over to her and wiped a tear away with a hoof and she looked up at me, "Twilight, I know it's hard, but we're going to make everything better, I promise."

"But how? We can't bring people back from the dead, and you heard that Changeling…what they did to them…" she began to cry again and she hid her face in the cover of the book.

"This is true, but we're going to avenge them, we're going to show them why to never mess with ponies," I said softly with a smile.

She smiled a little as well as tears continued down her face, "You think we'll win?" she asked softly.

"I know we will."

I helped her to her feet and we walked back to the farm, going through the town there were people that were skittering along the streets, hardly anyone was outside. I looked at Twilight and she was biting her lip gingerly. She seemed almost on edge, "Twilight…what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"The town is more deserted than usual," she muttered softly.

I nodded, "I noticed that as well, something's wrong…"

A few moments passed and nothing happened, "Let's get to the farm, it's probably not safe for us to be in the open like this." She nodded and we took off at a run.

When we finally arrived at the farm we were both slightly out of breath, we entered the farm and Big Mac stared at us as he stopped bucking the apples. His eyes didn't leave us as he appraised us, as if he were trying to make sure it was us. The sun was beginning to hit noon, it was surprising that our task took so long to do…all morning.

I looked at Twilight and she nodded, she formed a force field around the two of us, I then walked through it, usually if a Changeling did this their camouflage would dissipate. Since nothing happened, Big Mac looked away and went back to work.

We walked inside where Applebloom sat, I smiled at her and she smiled back before looking at the urn on the mantle, I joined her at her appraisal of the piece of work. I understood why she stared at; it was Granny Smith's urn. Within it were her ashes.

I sighed softly as Twilight sat on a chair and began to read through the book, an intense stare in her eyes as they flew across the page quickly. I smiled and looked at Applebloom, "Are they all out apple bucking?" I asked softly, she nodded and I looked at the door.

"Light," she muttered softly, she looked at me, her red bow was hidden beneath the hat that Apple Jack gave her. "Do you think we'll survive this?"

I looked down with a sigh and forced myself not to speak what was _actually_ on my mind, I could see she needed the optimism. She'd lost her spunk since Granny Smith passed. "I do think so, because we're strong enough to handle this, and we know our plan. We can make it through this."

Applebloom smiled and looked at the urn again, "I hope so…"

I smiled and walked outside to find Apple Jack, and the others walking in with apple carts being towed behind them, I smiled as they got closer. "Hey Light," Apple Jack said with a smile, "Where's Twilight?"

"Inside reading," I replied.

"Shoulda guessed," she replied, I chuckled and nodded.

I helped them unload the apples and then by the time we walked back inside I had sweat on my brow from being beneath the sun. my stomach began to rumble as we walked in, "I'll get some food started for us," Pinkie said, walking past us, I smiled, she was a pastry chef…but still…

"I'll give you a hand," I replied, I followed her in and Apple Jack groaned.

"Come ya'll this is my farm, you should let me cook."

"No, you let us stay here last night, we should return the favor," I replied.

She sighed as we walked in, Pinkie quickly went through the cupboards and grabbed some ingredients, I pulled down some bowls and measuring cups. "What shall we make?" I asked softly.

"Well, I was thinking of chef's salad and then some apple cobbler for dessert."

"Mmm, sounds good."

We quickly prepared in silence, then as we settled into making the food she sighed. "Pinkie, I know you went through a lot…"

"That's an understatement," she muttered.

I looked over at her; she had bags under her eyes and they were bloodshot, her once curly hair was now straight and the scars that covered her were terrifying. They made this war seem even more real, it was scary that the happiest person I'd ever met had been taken from us for ten years, and in the process the party had been ripped from her very soul.

She looked over at me as I walked over to her, she seemed confused, but when I hugged her she stiffened a little before relaxing and hugging me back. "All I see is that dungeon..." she whispered, "That Changeling queen was mostly the cause of this though."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, slowly pulling away so I could look at her.

She looked down as I sat beside her, "She would stab me in the legs with that jagged horn of hers and tell me she wanted me to be a colored version of her minions…"

"You mean…"

"She wanted me to look like a Changeling, but I would be pink and red…"  
I felt rage break inside me and my wings began to flutter a little as I attempted to contain my own rage as I pawed at the ground and snorted angrily. She was watching me apprehensively, "We'll get revenge on that creature, mark my word, I will see to it myself that Queen Chrysalis will die at my hooves."

She smiled a little as he face twitched creepily, "I'll help you."

"I wouldn't ask it any other way."

At that we set forth to cook and plot.

The entire day I was plotting; as we ate lunch, when my father stopped by to drop off a few supplies I'd need when we went to the borders of Canterlot, and when we settled in for dinner. But by the end of dinner my plotting was cut short so we could plan. We needed to get there undetected due to Twilight's bounty on her head. I looked at her and she was reading over her book on the Elements of Harmony.

I nibbled on my lip as I watched the others gather around the table. Above it hung a single lamp that gave the place a rather eerie gleam. Silently we settled into the table, Pinkie sat between Apple Jack and myself.

"Alright everyone, as you know tonight we'll be going to meet with Blue-Blood to discuss a joining so we can infiltrate Canterlot and bring Discord down," Twilight quickly explained. I placed my chin on the table and scrunched my eyes together thoughtfully.

"We don't know if Blue-Blood believes the rumors about you though," I said. Twilight paused and bit her lip nervously, this was obviously something that hadn't occurred to her. "It's best if we go prepared for a fight as well," I stated as I pushed away from the table and went to my small artillery I had with me.

I returned with my sword on my flank and twin pistols strapped to my hind legs. I sat next to Pinkie and she smiled a little at me, I returned it with a gentle grin of my own. I licked my dry lips and looked to the others, we began our planning session and within hours we were departing.

We would be taking a train mainly with Twilight concealed beneath a cloak, but we'd jump out just before the bridge and hoof it from there.

We made our way to the train station and ordered the tickets and then boarded. Silently we sat in a car to ourselves except for two ponies who sat across from each other and every now and then would eye us. One had a short green mane cut that was spiked and he had a cut on his left ear and his lip had a piercing. He wore a leather vest and had a choker around his neck. The pony across from him was a female unicorn, her hair hung straight and was fairly short, she had a pair of sunglasses on that reminded me of Vinyl Scratch. Her mane was various shades of blue and I could see a scar across her cheek.

I felt uneasy as the boy stood up and walked over to me. His eyes told me he had a bone to pick with me, when the girl stood up as well I knew a fight was going to break out. My horn began to glow as the pistol on my left leg began to glow, I was ready.

He got close to me and Rainbow dash watched uneasily. He glared at me and smirked his facial features began to distort as a green electricity began to spark. "He's a Changeling!" Pinkie yelled, my gun was up before she even finished and a gun shot rung through the air, the female pony wasn't going to give up that easily, she charged me and before I fired my shot Rainbow dash rammed her into the ground and had her pinned, I walked over and stowed my gun away as Apple Jack tossed the dead Changeling out of the train's window.

I slid my sword out of its sheath and placed the tip against her throat, "Why are you here," I snarled threateningly, the tip of my sword cutting the skin slightly, she swallowed but didn't respond. "Answer me!" I roared.

I stabbed my sword into her shoulder and she let out a loud cry "Please!" she cried.

I froze, the Changeling was begging for mercy?

The pony actually seemed a little familiar and I looked at Twilight, the pony was only a filly, about ten years old from what I could tell. Twilight walked over and removed the sun glasses from her face and saw her eyes were two different colors. One eye was a light purple while the other was a bright blue.

I gasped and looked at Twilight, "Who were your parents," Twilight asked with a light growl.

Her lower lip began to quiver as tears welled up in her eyes "Their names were Cadence and Shining Armor."

Twilight began to back away as the sunglasses dropped and shattered, "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice faint.

I looked to Toasty, "Can you project Celestia again for a few moments? We really need to talk to her about this and validate if they even had a child. He nodded and his eyes turned a pure white colors once more and I watched as Celestia was projected out instantly, she walked forward and her eyes fell upon the filly that Rainbow dash still had pinned down and she shook her head sadly. "Princess…"

"Rainbow dash, release her please," Celestia said softly, hesitantly she obeyed and the filly stood up and she ran over to Celestia. Celestia knelt down next to her and smiled, "Crystal Armor, you are safe in these ponies' arms, don't worry, they'll take care of you. Twilight and Light are related to you."

"They are?" Crystal asked, she nodded.

"Yes, Twilight is your father's sister, and Light is your mother's sister." With that Celestia vanished.

Crystal Armor looked at us and her eyes were shimmering brightly, "Can I be safe again?"

I bit my lip and looked at Twilight and her lower lip was quivering, she ran over and hugged her to her. "Of course."

Twilight looked at Toasty, "Take Crystal back to the farm and stay with her."

"How do we know she isn't a Changeling though," Rainbow asked.  
"Because Celestia knew she wasn't, in the state that she is, Celestia can tell if someone is faking their identity, or if it's the true person, she saw that Crystal here was truly a pony and not a Changeling." Toasty explained as he walked over to her and stood beside her and she moved closer to him hesitantly, a flash of bright light and they were gone.

I looked out the window and saw the bridge coming up. "Let's get ready," I stated simply, they all nodded and we went to the entrance nearest to us. Quickly I leapt out first, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash flew out next and hovered, watching the rest of them the rest leapt out with no problems and once we regrouped we walked to the edge, I looked at the others as they stared down the steep decline. I bit my lip and stepped down andquickly began to slide, I began flapping my wings to slow myself. Twilight and Pinkie followed after me, Then Rainbowdash fluttered down next, and Apple Jack and Rarity slid behind her, they mimicked myself so we kept safe, Twilight and Rarity used their magic to move aside any obstacles that would hurt us too much.

Soon we were at the bottom and I brushed the dirt from my flank, the rest did the same, then we began our trek through the trees and underbrush. I could smell the danger, in the dark I could hear growling creatures and Fluttershy began to whimper a little and got closer to the middle.

When we were close enough Twilight teleported us to just outside of the meeting area and we entered calmly.

We walked into a small stone passage beneath the mountain with a few lights and a card table in the center. Around it was several ponies. The main one that caught my attention was my cousin, Prince Blue-Blood. His blonde mane was cut differently, from it's once handsome style, to a now more butch version and his royal clothing was now gone and he looked like nothing more than a street thug. He looked over at us and saw me and gasped.

"Light Song?" he seemed so astonished…but then again, he probably thought I was dead, or also believed the rumors that my parents had tried to off the princess before her murder.

"Hello Blue-Blood," I responded softly, he had several of the ex-guards of Princess Celestia, and I saw some of Luna's guards as well, their dragon wings were so much more different. Among them were some of the riff raff of Canterlot, few as they were, and a few of the fashion designers who were still at large but didn't support Discord in the slightest; Fancy Pants and Hoity Toity being two of them in particular.

"Now, Twilight Sparkle," Blue-Blood said as he pulled out a sword and walked towards her, my horn was glowing and my gun was ready before he was even halfway across the room. He didn't notice it though, he was paying attention to Twilight's horn. "You killed my aunt."

My gun was out in an instant and pointed at him, he gasped and backed up, I walked in front of her with a determined glare, "Blue-Blood, she didn't kill Auntie, she was with us when the murder happened. It was a Changeling and a traitor. Do you really think Twilight could kill her mentor?"

He glared at me, "Bu-"

"No Blue-Blood, we came here to ask for your help, I'm the direct heir to the throne, I know you heard that Twilight is to blame for Celestia's death, but it's not true. If you forget the rumor also stated that she killed her own brother."

Twilight whimpered and looked down tearfully, I remained silent towards her "We need your help Blue-Blood, if Twilight had killed her, do you think we would have let her survive?"

It was silent. "Help me, I need to kill off Discord and take my place on the throne."

He was silent as he let this all sink in before sighing, "Very well," he said, "What do you need?"

"I need the blueprints for Canterlot and the castle, I need to know everything you know about Discord that can help me and I need it ASAP."

A few ponies stepped forward and placed on the card table several scrolls. I walked over and looked at the scrolls they unraveled. The blueprints I needed, and several scrolls detailing the perfect things I needed to know about Discord.

"Also, we need to know if they have moved the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said, Blue-Blood looked at her with a look mixed with disgust and irritation.

"What we know, the Elements aren't in the hall anymore, I saw Queen Chrysalis leaving the palace to take them to a new location with several Changelings, when she returned she didn't have the Changelings with her so my guess is that they've been used as guards against anypony that strayed too close to them."

I gasped and looked at Apple Jack and she nodded. We said nothing however.

I rolled up the scrolls and placed them in my saddlebag and looked to the others, "We need to get back, we can't take too long to be this close to Canterlot."

Blue-Blood nodded, "Very well, be safe my cousin."

I nodded, "Keep in contact if anything new comes up," I said before we left.

We ran through the trees before Twilight transported us home. We stood outside of Sweet Apple Acres and we ran inside. We needed to be in the safety of the house. When we got inside Twilight put up the force field again.

"It's in the old castle for the princesses!"


	14. Chapter 14

The room was silent around us, but I could hear a very silent buzzing, it was like our excitement was able to be heard even in our silence. I looked over at the filly that was sitting in the corner, her head was hung low and I could see her visibly shaking, I parted from the buzzing group of ponies and went over to Crystal.

She looked up at me as I sat beside her, "Crystal, how did you get into the hands of that Changeling?" I asked softly, she bit her lip as Twilight joined me.

"After Discord took the palace…I'd been kept secret by the maids so they didn't know for several years that I even existed, they wanted me to at least be able to walk and talk before sending me to Prince Blue-Blood. But when I was going to meet with him I was captured by the Changelings. They were in the middle of a carriage raid and we were passing by. The maids that were escorting me were attacked on sight, they were beaten until unconscious, then they were raped. When they saw me they seemed to realize who I was instantly and took me with them back to the palace. Discord seemed really happy with my discovery and had me raised at his side for several years, he took me with him to watch them hurt her…" she looked pointedly at Pinkie Pie, who was sitting by the window, staring out at the cloudy morning as the sun began to rise slowly outside.

"Then why were you guys on the train?" Twilight asked.

Crystal laid down, kicking at a pebble that was on the hard wood floor, "They were taking me to Queen Chrysalis to…'train' me," she muttered.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Discord knew that with me still alive then there would still be another heir to the throne that had more right than he," she explained, "But he wanted me to govern it his way, so he wanted me to be trained in cruelty and hate, so he wanted Chrysalis to take me in."

Twilight nibbled on her lip, I knew her question before she even asked it, "Was there a pony named Crimson Coin there?" she asked, she would be hurting for a while.

Crystal nodded, "Yes, he's Discord's main agent, he's a pony, but he has been around the Chaos Lord so much, he brought him back."

"He did?"

"Yes, Discord told me that Crimson took his statue out to the desert hideout and used some very intense magic to counteract the effects of the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight gasped, "I didn't realize he was such a powerful unicorn…"

Crystal shook her head, "No…he's changed, he's becoming something else, but I don't know what."

"What is Trixie to him?" Twilight asked.

Crystal shook her head, "Nothing, in all honesty, I don't even know if she likes being around him." I carefully thought this statement through as she continued, "She's mainly there because Discord was allowing him an apprentice, and Crimson chose her, in a way she was forced to be at his side under threat of Discord."

At that moment there was a loud explosion outside, we ran to the door and saw smoke as Changelings flew overhead, colliding with Pegasus ponies in the sky, Rainbow, Flutershy and myself instantly took off into the air to help.

Rainbow and I flew faster than Fluttershy, so as we got to the skirmish Rainbow rammed into a Changeling and began combating it. I shot beams from my horn, shooting down the Changelings and they fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

I felt a hot beam graze my side and I let out a swear, I glanced back to see a Changeling charging at me as some of the Changelings dropped bombs onto the citizens of Ponyville. I glared at him as I powered up my horn and charged him. Our glowing horns collided and I released my power, causing an explosion occur. We were both knocked back from the force. As I shook my head from the slight dizziness I felt two more of the Changelings ram into me, stabbing into my skin with their horns. I let out a cry and felt myself begin to fall a little. I caught myself as I looked up at the Changelings with a growl. Their horns were all glowing and I knew something was wrong. I turned to look behind me as I was stabbed in the arm with a spindle from the top of city hall. I let out a cry and dropped a little more, but I persisted.

I flapped my wings and shot up at them, they seemed a little taken aback at my refusal to give up. I felt something grab my tail, I looked back to see my tail glowing green. They were cheating. They were using their magic to attempt to immobilize me.

A few seconds later I heard gunfire and they fell out of the sky, I looked down at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack had come and were using sniper rifles to take them out. I grinned as my tail was released. I charged up and rammed the Changelings, using my own horn to take them down.

Soon cheering erupted as the Changelings fled the battle. I slowly began to lower myself to the ground, and as I hit the ground my legs collapsed beneath me. I began feeling dizzy from the blood loss. Rainbow and Fluttershy were instantly at my side, helping me stand, I did my best to assist them, but my legs felt so very weak. They took me to the hospital where they gasped and helped me.

Several nurse ponies were helping me, they were using their unicorn magic to heal my wounds. They began to close up and they stuck a needle in my arm to replace the lost blood. I looked at Rainbow as she sat at my side as I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for them to come in and release me.

"Rainbow, I need you to do me a favor," I said simply as I stared at the window.

"Yeah?" she asked a little anxiously.

"Go to Cloudsdale and tell their mayor I need to talk to him," I said softly. She seemed a little confused, "We were surprised today with that aerial attack, and eventually that will end up killing us, we need to do this now, I want to talk to him about making an aerial squadron to help fight this war. When you go get him tell him I have a proposition that will benefit the both of us."

She nodded and flew straight out the open window I'd been staring at. Fluttershy stood beside me still, she had some blood dripping down her face from a cut across her cheek. She was slowly growing out of her fear. Before now we hardly were in any combat, so maybe in time she would completely lose her terror and would be able to fight strongly.

"Light, do you want anything? Food? A drink? Anything?" she seemed desperate to feel needed, I smiled and shook my head.

"No I'm fine, once I'm out of here we'll be able to return to Sweet Apple Acres and give them a heads up on what's going on. I think we need to make a ground troop as well so we will be ready for anything, she nodded as a nurse pony entered.

"Hello Light Song," she said in a cheery voice, I smiled and nodded.

"Hello Red Cross," I replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better actually."

"That's good, because we're letting you out now."

She walked over and gently slipped the needle out of my arm and placed a bandage over it. Then I stood up, I was a little woozy, but seemed fine. I walked with Fluttershy out of the hospital and we then took to the air, we slowly flew back to the farm and looked down over the town where now there were black craters from the bombs and a few of the buildings were smoking with chunks missing. The carnage and damage was terrifyingly real. Carousel Boutique was still smoking from the fire that had ripped through it, we landed in front of it and found Rarity staring up at the building. I could see tears in her eyes. I gently touched her shoulder and she looked down, "I'm fine," she whispered.

Her home, her career, everything…was gone.

When she looked at me the tears were replaced with a burning fire and rage, "I'll get through this," she stated.

"Shall we?" I asked, she nodded and we walked back to the farm together.

When we arrived Twilight, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie were pacing the floor, Big Mac was waiting at the gate, his eyes lit up when he saw us and he ran over to meet us.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His eyes were fixed on Fluttershy when he said this and I gasped inaudibly. Fluttershy nodded and I looked at Rarity. A blooming friendship we didn't even see changing.

We said nothing and returned to the farmhouse where they ran to us. I looked at Twilight, "I need to talk to the mayor of Ponyville and Cloudsdale."

Twilight nodded, "My thoughts exactly," she said, "We need to set up camps in the main towns, like Manehattan, Fillydelphia, and maybe even the Crystal Empire," she said thoughtfully.

I nodded in agreement, "Maybe set a camp up in White Tail Woods and a scouting group in the Everfree Forest to find the Elements," I suggested.

She nodded and thought, "We should also set up in Appleloosa, Dodge Junction, Hoofington, Trottingham and Baltimare."

"We also need the Cloudsdale mayor to talk to the mayor of Los Pegasus about a unit there." I murmured as I picked up a quill with my magic and began to write across a scroll thoughtfully, jotting down small notes.

A few moments later Rainbow dash burst in and looked at me with a harried look in her eyes, "Hurry! He said he'd meet with you, but he's a very busy pony, so fly hard!" I nodded and flew out behind her. We zoomed through the sky despite the sharp pains I was still feeling in my side. She guided me to cloud fortress, at the main entrance were two guards from Luna's now deceased court. Black coats and dragon wings, they still wore the armor they had while under her service. Circling the fortress were several more, making sure no one unwanted infiltrated.

As we approached their wings blocked the entrance as they stood on two pedestals made of cloud. We approached and remained in the air, Rainbow dash spoke, "We've got an appointment with Mayor Mist Dasher," she stated with a tone of authority, they glanced at each other for a moment but didn't move, "I am Rainbow dash, carrier of the Element of Loyalty, and honored Pegasus pony beneath Princess Celestia and Luna." She stated, I could hear her voice growing impatient. "We are here to discuss with Mist Dasher the possibility of-"

I quickly slapped a hoof over her mouth and shook my head. I looked at him, "I am Light Song, I called on Mayor Mist Dasher in hopes of setting up some sort of alliance with him, allow us passage."

A moment later they dropped their wings and allowed us through. As we passed I felt us going through an invisible force field similar to the one Twilight conjured. When we entered I found three more guards, two beside the Pegasus at the cloud made table, and one that stood at the door. When we walked through the door, the Pegasus pony looked at us. He had a ginger mane and sea foam green eyes, his Cutie Mark was a scroll unrolled with a quill poised over it. His coat was a burgundy color and he wore a bowtie around his neck. He looked at us and smiled, his mane was cut into a Mohawk style and he pulled it off quite easily.

"Light Song?" he asked in a gruff voice, his wings stretched slightly as he held a hoof across the table to me, I shook his hoof and then sat down across the table from him.

"Good afternoon Mayor Mist Dasher." I said in a sweet voice.

"Please, just call me Mist, and I shall just call you Light, deal?" he said with a grin.

I smiled in return and chuckled, "Very well, Mist, I'm not sure how much Rainbow dash here told you."

"Not much I'm afraid, only something about a military alliance?" he replied in an inquisitive voice.

I nodded, "Yes sir, you see, with Discord's military force with Queen Chrysalis becoming more restless and attacking more frequently, I think we need to combine our own forces to keep ourselves safe, I'm not sure we can last unless we join powers." I explained quickly.

He nodded thoughtfully, "This is true, but I'm not sure I see how it will benefit us," he said somewhat stubbornly.

"Because, Chrysalis' minions have the ability of flight, therefore will be able to attack Cloudsdale and other cloud based cities within a moment's notice, if we join forces we'll be able to detect the attack sooner and be able to prepare a counterstrike and protect ourselves."

He thought for a moment over my words, he looked at me, "So, say we do this, join forces and be a combined army, how do I know you won't sell us out?"

"Because you know just well as I do we need an aerial force, and selling you out won't benefit us in the slightest. I understand a lot of tragedy has befallen this amazing sky city-"

"I'll say, from the death of most of the members of the Wonderbolts, who were probably our best weapons, to the destruction of the majority of our weather factory, it's amazing we're able to stay in such good shape."

"Exactly," I said, standing up, "We can position a camp in the sky where there will be training for the pegasi, and we'll also set up a vigilante group to keep an eye out for any attacks."

He nodded for a moment thinking, "But what of the weather factory, without that we'll not be able to keep anything in balance. We need it to function properly."

"Easy, set up a construction crew to work on the factory while you have another crew begin work on the military sky base."

He thought this over in a moment of silence before looking at me and grinned wildly, "I'll say you've got yourself a deal, however, what does the ground base do?"

"Prepare a weapons factory to fight back against the Changelings if they attack," Rainbow dash said, she grinned widely and took off at a quick speed out of the room.

"What just happened?"

"I think she just had an idea…"

He laughed a little, "I do like her idea however, have the ground military forces set up a weapons factory, if help is needed I'll lend you some of my own force." He held out his hoof again, "Bring a treaty up for signing, we have a war to win."


	15. Chapter 15

Once I arrived back at the farm Twilight running with Rainbow dash, it looked like they were racing from the glares of determination on their faces. I shrugged my shoulders and landed down on the front steps. I entered and found Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. I smiled at them as I shut the door gently and walked over to them calmly.

"I talked to Mayor Mist Dasher from Cloudsdale. He said he would also relay the message to the mayor, Mayor Feather Hooves, of Los Pegasus." I quickly updated them, "He agreed to building an aerial team for the war and they were going to work on repairing the weather factory, But in return we need to make a weapons factory to supply all the military ponies with weapons to fight because they can't fight with magic like I can," I quickly explained.

"Well what if we make medallions like Toasty has," Apple Jack suggested.

I shook my head, "It wouldn't work, his medallion is the embodiment of his dead father, he turned into a medallion to help regenerate his horn that was destroyed in the blast." I said quickly as I glanced out the window, I saw Crystal, Toasty and Big Macintosh walking in from the orchard. "But maybe we can make something similar to it, something that will help generate a natural magic that they can use to fight the Changelings when they attack…"

My thoughts were whirring so fast. "Where did Twiligth and Rainbow dash go?"

"To talk to Mayor Mare, about creating a ground force I believe," Apple Jack responded.

"I'm going to go give them a hand."

I was gone before they could respond. I was flying at top speed to the town square and found Twilight and Rainbow dash hurrying up the steps. I flew in behind them and stopped short, causing a large flurry of paperwork. I blushed a little and bit my lip as I looked at them shyly, "Sorry," I muttered.

"Light Song, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I came to join you in discussing with the mayor about the military task force." I responded calmly. They nodded and we walked up the stairs to the mayors office. Twilight knocked on the door and it opened slowly. One of the guards that stood by the door stood in front of us. It looked like one of the guards that Celestia had. I looked past and saw Mayor Mare sitting at her desk.

"Allow them in," she said in her worn out cheery voice, I smiled as we walked towards her after the guard stepped aside. Her gray mane curled up around her neck and her glasses sat on her nose.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you?" she asked as we sat across from her. Twilight was the first one to speak up.

"Well Mayor, we came to talk to you about forming a military base here in Ponyville in case of an attack like what happened earlier today. Light Song here already flew up and disccussed with Mayor Mist Dasher about forming a military base up near Cloudsdale."

The mayor looked at me and bit her lip,"What did he say?" she asked.

"He agreed to it, along with forming a vigilante group in the sky to watch out for incoming attacks, he however had one condition of doing this, he wants us to also build a weapons factory here to provide weapons to the pegasus when they fight, because they can't use magic like the unicorns can."

She gasped a little, "A weapons factory? Here in Ponyville?"

"Miss Mare, we also need to be able to defend the earth ponies here in Ponyville, without weapons our resistance against the attacks is futile," I explained quickly, she bit her lip.

"I'm not sure I can allow this though, we'll need to put it to a vote amongst the citizens," she said after a few minutes, "I'd be using their money, not my own."

I nodded, "I completely understand ma'am, but I urge you to do this quickly, we can't have ourselves unarmed or unprepared during another attack, it's too dangerous and we may not survive it."

She nodded silently as she stood up, "Very well, I'll send out the word instantly," she looked to two of her guards, "Go out and find the MailPonies and have them send word to every pony about this voting, we'll do the polls tomorrow and get this started instantly."

The guards nodded and left the room, she looked to us and smiled, "Thank you for your help, tomorrow we'll need you to promote your idea however, so we'll have you give a speech and tell everyone why they should vote for this."

I swallowed hard and nodded once, Twilight noticed my slightly nervous motions and we left, we would return tomorrow at noon.

When we were out of the building Twilight looked to me in confusion, "What are you so nervous about?" she asked.

"I don't like giving speeches."

"But you were able to talk to both Mayor Mare and Mayor Mist Dasher just fine, what's the difference?"

"There is a _big_ difference Twilight," I said looking at her in exasperation, "I have no problem talking to small groups, but I'm going to be telling the entire why they should vote to have a weapons factory built, and if I'm not convincing enough then this town will be the next to fall in a long line of others."

Rainbow nodded, "She's right, but don't worry, we'll be there to help you, Twilight is probably one of the best speech givers in town, next to the mayor that is," she grinned.

Twilight blushed and smiled, "Stop it Rainbow," she replied with a grin, "For now lets just get back to the farm, we need to tell the others what is going on."

I nodded in agreement and we took off at a quick run. There were so many things running through my head at that moment that I felt like I was spinning out of control. My head began to pound along with the staccato beats of our hooves as we ran I felt my magic bubbling beneath my surface. I began to slow from the intense headache that was throbbing in my skull. I winced as I lost my footing and fell, I tumbled down the hill we were running on and rolled into the thornbush at the bottom.

I winced but didn't move, I needed to concentrate as a strange vision came into my mind and I saw the blue unicorn they had called Trixie.

_She ran from the palace with frightened eyes, Changelings chased after her and shot at her with green lasers. She quickly dodged them as she ran through Canterlot. She let out a pained cry as a green beam grazed her left flank and she faltered a little, but resumed her running with a slight limp and her flank was bleeding._

_As she made it to the other side of the town she got just outside of the town and teleported, leaving the confused Changelings to stop short and look around with dumbfounded expressions._

When I came back out of the vision the throbbing in my head was receding and Twilight and Rainbow were fighting through the brambles to find me, Twilight was using her magic to cut the brambles away, while Rainbow was just fighting through them. They finally cut enough away so I could slowly crawl out, covered in dirt, scratches and a small cut on my forehead. I had come out of worse skirmishes with far worse wounds. I shrugged it off and looked at them.

"How well do you know Trixie?" I asked softly.

They stared at me for a moment, a little taken aback by the random question, "Why?" Rainbow asked in confusion as she used her wingpower to fan the dirt off of me. I bit my lip thoughtfully and looked up.

"She's in trouble," I whispered, "I think she abandoned Canterlot Palace."

"How do you know?" Twilight asked as she stared at me.

"I saw it, she was being chased by Changelings and they were shooting beams at her, they were out to kill her, I think she played traitor against Discord and abandoned her post at Crimson's side," I replied as I glanced up at my horn, the pain in my head was gone so I was able to think clearly. "We have to help her, she could be a great help to our cause and she knows so many things because she was at Crimson's side almost the entire time in Canterlot, wasn't she?"

"Well, we don't really know all that."

"If we find her we'll talk to her I guess..." Rainbow gurmbled, obviously she hated Trixie, but I wasn't sure why.

"For now let's just get back to the farm and clean you up a little, we don't want the scratches or cuts to get infected or they'll get much worse than this." Twilight said quickly, I nodded and we hurried back to the farm, the whole time, my mind was on Trixie.


	16. Chapter 16

Once back at the farm we ran inside the main house where Apple Jack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom were pacing the floor; upon our entrance they each took up a stance of attack. Something was desperately wrong. "What happened," I asked instantly.

Apple Jack looked up at the ceiling, "Griffins," she whispered harshly with a glare, "A flock of them passed overhead, and after the last skirmish with them they just can't be trusted." She muttered.

I nodded in agreement, "True, but they didn't pass over the town."

"I know," she murmured, "But they passed over here and were heading towards Canterlot from what we could tell with their direction."

"Did you guys send a letter to Blue-Blood warning him about the possible invasion?" Twilight asked quickly with concern in her eyes.

Spike walked in, limping slightly, "Yes, I sent the letter the second Fluttershy came running in freaking out about it."

Crystal humbly stood up and walked to my side, "What happened with the Griffins?" she asked, her voice was soft and she looked down with a light blush. She must have been really young when it happened, I smiled and decided to explain, it would help her understand the things going on.

"A couple years after Discord took power, things began falling apart aside from the chaos he was using on us all." I began as I sat down beside her, "Ponies were becoming thieves, order was crumbling, everything became a disaster, very few places stayed in order and held onto the old ways. Ponyville was one of these places."

"The mayor somehow managed to keep things under control, it helped that some of Celestia's old guards came to help, they originally came to find Twilight."

"Why did they come to find her?" Crystal interrupted.

I sighed and looked at Twilight, who walked closer, "Because they thought I was the one who killed the princesses." She replied with her head bowed, "A Changeling took my form and worked alongside Crimson Coin to kill Princess Celestia after a previous attack had wounded her, that was when Light Song came to Ponyville, her parents were accused of attempting to murder the Princess."

Crystal gaped in horror at her, "Twilight didn't hurt them," I quickly reassured her, "It was a ploy designed by Discord to turn everyone against her, but we managed to explain the situation to the guards before they killed her."

I shuddered at the memory of the day everything fell apart…the day we would never be the same, when the Griffins went on a pillaging spree and the guards tried to take Twilight from us…that day…

I looked at Crystal and began to tell her the story of the day things fell to shit.

_The day was fraught with the perilous sounds of screaming and rage as ponies ran rampant around the town. Torches set trees on fire, bricks crashed through windows, and crying fillies hid in the alleyways where more sinister ponies waited for them. It hadn't been very long since the death of the princesses, and once it occurred everything fell to shit._

_I stood in the town square with the mayor at my side. I stared in horror with angry tears staining my cheeks. My horn began to glow, emitting a high pitched scream that made every pony fall silent; they looked to me as the glowing of my horn faltered and fell away._

_The mayor took that moment to speak, "Every pony please gather around here, I have an announcement." She called loudly, I used my magic to amplify her voice, she looked at me with a little shock, I smiled weakly. Slowly the ponies gathered around us and she cleared her throats and began to speak to the forming crowd, "Every pony, this is a matter of great importance," she began, "After the recent tragedy that has befallen our great country we have shown little respect for the death of our once great ruler Princess Celestia." The ponies shuffled uncomfortably because they knew it was true. "I know things seem grim with Discord now being Equestria's new ruler, however we cannot allow ourselves to lose sight of what Princess Celestia would have wanted from us, happy lives, and well-behaved ponies. The carnage and vandalism shows we have no reverence for what she died for. She died trying to keep us safe, what does attacking each other do? Nothing! It merely spits on our once beloved Princess' name."_

_I looked at them, "Just stop," I said, my voice was weak and I was tired from staying awake all night trying to help keep our homes safe. "It doesn't help anyone, and it certainly doesn't help you."_

_At that moment there was a sound of quick moving feathers, I looked up to see three of Celestia's guards descending upon us. Ponies began to back away slowly, Twilight stood at my side and she stared up at them as well. They landed just in front of us and looked at Twilight._

"_Twilight Sparkle?" they asked, she nodded once, "We have received detailed information on your participation in the death of the princesses and head of the royal guard." They began as they began walking forward, "We have been granted permission to personally see your execution happen."_

_One lunged forward and I immediately put myself in front of him, my horn glowing threateningly as I drew a sword from its sheath and placed the sharpened tip against his throat. "Don't even think about it, Twilight had nothing to do with that so get out of here." I warned with a snarl._

"_We received information-"_

"_Your source lied, Twilight was here in Ponyville during their deaths, and she can't teleport inside the cities limits due to the force field that was erected after the previous attack."_

_The one beneath my sword swallowed hard and looked to his fellow guards for help. One stepped forward and I pulled out another sword to keep him away from Twilight, but I heard her small scream and I spun to see the third guard, that I hadn't seen get past me, slam her to the ground with his front hooves and keeping her down._

_I gasped and went to help her, but the guard I'd had my sword touching, moved once my attention on him was no longer, and pinned me down as well. I quickly used my magic to stab him in the foreleg with my sword. He let out a shout of pain and I bucked him away from me and used my teeth to rip the sword out of his foreleg. I used my magic and stabbed the guard holding down Twilight in the flank. He let out a loud swear and jumped away._

_I turned on the last guard, "Twilight had nothing to do with the attack, it was a Changeling that was probably with a traitor."_

"_Do you dare insinuate that a member of the court would turn against the princess?!"_

"_You seem to dare suggest that Twilight, Princess Celestia's apprentice, would turn on her and everyone else she loved to bring her enemy to power!"_

_The guard was taken aback, he took a few steps back and growled to himself. "We need to find their killer…"_

"_Then find the right one," I said, my voice softening slightly, "Help us find their killer, abandon the court, you can't help anyone their anyways."_

_He looked at me in disgust, "I could never abandon the court, my princess would never approve."_

"_Would your princess approve of you serving the ruler who had her killed in order to take his place on the throne?"_

_Again no response, he turned his back on me and his wings spread wide, he looked back at me as the other guards limped to his side. "Maybe."_

_But before he could fly into the sky there was a scream, we looked to see a pony pointing at the sky._

_A large swarm of creatures were above us, there were war cries above as they dived into the town._

"_Griffins!" I shouted. Ponies began to scatter, I looked at the guards who stood staring, "Help us," I said as I charged at the Griffins, I couldn't fly, not here, I'd be exposed._

_I used my horn to shoot at the Griffins as they dived down at us. Rainbow dash and the other Pegasi were flying at the Griffins, I watched as Rainbow rammed one of the Griffins. "I told you to leave me friends alone Gilda!" she yelled as she pounded the Griffin into the ground, beating her mercilessly with her hooves, the Griffin attempted to swipe at Rainbow with her claws, but Rainbow was too fast._

_I watched as Twilight shot at the Griffins as well, other unicorns joined us in shooting the Griffins down, there was another cry and I looked to see a Griffin had Spike pinned down and swiped across his face with its claws, blood was leaking profusely, Twilight shot the Griffin over and over until it was no longer moving, then she ran to Spike's side, I joined her. He was crying in pain as he held his bleeding hand to his face, a digit was missing from his finger and I gasped in horror. Twilight scooped him up and quickly took him from the field. I covered her retreat by shooting all the Griffins that attempted to dive down at her._

_I felt a painful yank on my tail and I spun as a Griffin was pulling me out of the field. He smirked as my horn began to glow. He pulled me closer to punch me hard in the face; I was slightly dizzy as I was pulled from the field._

_I finally bucked him in the gut and began to charge him but another Griffin came up from behind and grabbed my mane, pinning me down by my hair and I let out a light cry._

_My cape fell forward, exposing my wings, they gasped. "An heir!"_

_I gasped and my horn began to glow brightly, I shot the one in front of me, shooting through his stomach, causing him to bleed instantly as I could easily see through his stomach. The one behind me I bucked hard several times, once he released me I shot him repetitively in the head until he was no longer moving. I ran out of the alley they'd pulled me into and I quickly joined the fray._

_For hours the battle continued, but when it finally came to an end the wounded ponies were strewn across the field and I cringed in pain as I used my magic to help the nurse ponies that came to help. I helped place the ponies onto stretchers._

_Once I'd done what I could I limped to the hospital to check on Spike, the others were coming with me. But there was still no sign of Pinkie Pie. Our party pony friend was missing, kidnapped?_

_I shook my head as I hurried inside, I'd have to worry about that after this._

_I entered the room to see Twilight talking to the guard ponies, she had tears staining her face and I limped over to her side as fast I could. "What's going on?" I asked in a hoarse voice._

"_Oh Light Song!" she cried out as she ran over and hugged me, I gasped and winced at the intense surge of pain that flew through me. "They believe me!" she said as she let me go quickly, "Now I think I understand why you were so mad at me when we first met, I refused to believe you because I was afraid of a bigger threat being after her, but now…" she broke down into tears and Apple Jack hurried over to disentangle her from me and had her sit down._

"_Now, now Twi, you have to calm down."_

_The front guard looked at me, he had been the one I hadn't injured earlier, "Miss Song, you should seek assistance for your wounds, you won't want them to get infected."_

_I nodded, "I know, and I will, I wanted to check on Spike first," I explained quickly as I limped over to Spike._

_He was unconscious, there were four gashes across his face and his hand was wrapped in bandages. I looked at Twilight who was calming down, "What happened to him." I asked._

"_That bastard Griffin bit his claw off and gashes his face really badly," she explained, pretty much detailing what I could see. I growled and looked down._

"_They'll pay."_

I looked at Crystal who stood staring at me, "I had no idea…"

I nodded, "The Griffin Wars still happen in faraway towns. This is partially why I think we should acquire a military force in our area, so we are prepared."

Twilight nodded as she hugged Spike to her, the scars of the battle…I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Light," Pinkie Pie said softly, I looked at her quickly, forcing my temper to disappear instantly.

"Yes Pinkie?" I asked gently.

"I…I want to help."

"You want you help with what?"

"The war, you intend to create a military force, I want to be included."

I smiled, her determination, Pinkie Pie wasn't going to let them keep her party, I would help. "Alright Pinkie, when I get the military started I'll have you be in charge of one of the platoons in the ground force."

She smiled brightly, brighter than I'd seen since she escaped Discord's clutches. Was her party coming back? I watched her intently, I saw a hair curl…hope shot through me and I grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun rose the next morning and I awoke with a groan as it shined in my eyes, I slowly sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Apple Jack was walking outside and I quickly followed her. I was greeted by the crisp, cold air of the morning and inhaled deeply as I walked over to a barrel of water and dumped my head in it and woke myself up with the sudden cold.

I stood up and shook my mane out and looked over at Apple Jack who chuckled a little, "Where are you going?" I asked lightly with a smile.

"Apple bucking," she said with a grin as she looked pointedly at the fields, which Big Mac was already working in. "The season for Apple Bucking is just starting, so we need to get the fields harvested."

"Would you like a hand?" I asked with a smile.

She grinned, "Awe shucks, you don't have to."

"I would like to though, consider it a return of favor, you're letting us stay here while we try to find another place for our headquarters. I would love to help you, plus it would get it done much faster and you won't have to work as long."

She seemed to chew this over, "Well, so long as you're offering, I'd love your help." She walked me out to the field and we quickly began to buck the apples and haul them to the cart where Big Mac quickly loaded them up, then as we began to buck more apples down he would take the apples into the barn to be held until later.

This process continued and began to speed up as the others came out to help. It was nice to do things that didn't have to do with the war, but as I looked up at the sun I gasped, "Oh shit the vote!" I yelled.

They looked at me, "What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, she hadn't been there.

"They were going to do a vote on if whether or not they would build both a weapons factory and military, and I was supposed to give a speech!"

Twilight smiled, "Don't worry Light Song, let's just get into town and get set up for it." She said gently.

I nodded and we quickly ran off, the others joined quickly. I looked at them, "You guys don't have to come," I said over my shoulder.

"We want to," Apple Jack said, "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell can help Big Mac while we take care of this."

I nodded once, it was up to them, I wouldn't argue about it. I would love the support while I spoke to the entire town.

We got into town where the mayor was setting up booths for them to vote in, I bit my lip and swallowed hard, "It's okay Light, you'll do fine."

I nodded, _hopefully._

I slowed to a walk and went to the mayor, "When do I need to make my speech?" I asked with a respectful smile, hiding my nervousness.

"In about ten minutes," she explained with a smile as the citizens of Ponyville began to gather around. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Very well, I'll be ready."

"Good."

I walked over to the podium as Twilight joined me, "Don't worry Light, you'll do just fine," she whispered softly.

I nodded, "I hope so, because this is all riding on me…" She obviously hadn't thought of that because she blanched. "I'll do my best, and just hope things go well."

She nodded and quickly began asking me the things I'd be talking about, which I had no clue. I quickly raced through my mind as the time dwindled away, and as the mayor walked up to the podium to speak to the town I was a nervous wreck.

As she introduced me I took a very deep breath and walked to the podium and did several more deep breaths before looking calmly out at the large crowd of ponies. I looked at my friends and smiled as I knew I'd have my strength within them. I stood up tall and let my regal side peek out, I let my Aunt's influence strike me hard and I became the queen I was destined to be.

"Citizens of Ponyville," I began calmly as my wings ruffled on my back, "You're here to make a vote on Trot 3." I stated, "This proclamation is only for Ponyville, and it's not only a request, it's a plea, from the ponies here I know need it." I walked out from behind the podium. "As you know, about a decade ago the princesses fell, leaving the throne to the only known descendent of any royalty, and our previous ruler before Celestia. Discord, the Lord of Chaos. Teaming with Queen Chrysalis they took over Equestria with an iron hoof and now are allowing the Changelings to do random raids upon our towns."

There was a small murmur through the crowd, "Shortly after Discord's ascent to the throne the country fell into chaos and butchery. The Griffins went on a rampage that continues to this day, we are constantly under the threat of attack and I feel we must arm ourselves. I've been to Cloudsdale and discussed this same thing with Mayor Mist Dasher, whom eagerly agreed on one condition."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "Trot 3 asks to build a ground force military to fight off any invaders who will attempt to attack this town, it also asks to create a weapons factory to arm our ponies with weapons powerful enough to keep ourselves safe. I'm here to ask you to vote for it, we can't have any more damage happen to our good town, we need to be protected, we need Trot 3 to be approved, it's up to you ponies for this to happen, in your hooves, our future lies."

I stopped speaking, after a few moments the clapping began, louder and louder it grew, I was actually surprised with their response and the ponies ran to the polls and began to vote. I walked to the mayor as my friends ran up.

"You did fantastic!" Rarity exclaimed as she hugged me first, I grinned and hugged her back.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You certainly tugged at the right places," Twilight said with a light smile as she hugged me as well.

The commotion near the polls slowly began to die down, and soon we hurried over to count the ballots. There was silence in the crowd that remained around us and soon we came to the conclusion. I looked at the others and grinned as the mayor went to the podium and spoke with her buoyantly loud voice.

"It is unanimous! We shall begin construction on the weapons factory and military base immediately. To those who wish to join the military of Ponyville there will be sign ups in the town hall starting tomorrow morning." The mayor stated with a large smile, the ponies in the crowd cheered excitedly and the meeting adjourned.

I looked to the others and grinned before we hurried back to the farm. As we got to the house we found Spike sitting on the stairs, he looked up as we approached and stood up, he was holding a scroll in his hand and I sighed, everything lately was surrounding this war, what tragedy would befall us this time?

As we approached he ran forward and came straight up to me, "Light, it's for you," he said with large eyes. I bit my lip and it began to hover with my magic and it unrolled before me as I read it over to myself then aloud.

_Hear ye, hear ye,_

_His Chaotic Royal Highness, Lord Discord of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala, to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the 21__st__ day of April. Cordially extends one ticket to Light Song plus one guest._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Crimson Coin, Esquire_

I felt a strange sensation swoop over me in dark cloud, everything was somewhat fuzzy and I felt numbness flooding me like a tidal wave. The scroll fell to the ground and I took a deep breath, reading it aloud made it more real. I slowly began to fall into a fearful torrent of despair. Were we found out officially? Why would he be inviting me to the Grand Galloping Gala unless…he was going to kill me…?

The others watched me as my shock passed through me and determination filled me up. "I'm going." I stated before walking inside. They followed me in and I turned to look at them. "But I can't do it alone, it allows me to bring one of you, so I need to find who to bring with me. Rarity, do you think you could create a dress for me?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

She nodded once, "Consider it done, I'll make you the belle of the ball in no time." I smiled and nodded before turning to the others. Rarity walked over to the corner of the room with a pad of paper and a pencil poised and her glasses on, she sat drawing in silence as I spoke to the others.

"Twilight do you think you could give me a rundown on the Grand Galloping Gala? I know you guys have all been there before, and I would love to know what is expected so I don't stand out too much."

Spike belched once more and out came a second scroll, in the scroll were two tickets to the Gala and he spoke out after clearing his throat.

"To the alicorn Light Song, the Grand Galloping Gala this year will be under the theme of a masquerade, for the Gala kindly come in your finest for the masquerade and fun. Kindest Regards, Crimson Coin, Esquire."

I bit my lip and glanced over at Rarity who remained silent, working hard. This would be difficult for her to do, I knew that for a fact, with her boutique out of commission there would be no working there for a while.

After 10 minutes of silence from Rarity and the others explained the Gala to me, Rarity turned and went to Apple Jack, "Apple Jack, do you think there is a room in this house I could work on Light Song's dress undisturbed? After all the Gala is this weekend."

I gasped and my eyes grew wide, I had less than a week to prepare myself for one hell of an infiltration process.

I began to pace thoughtfully, my mind was racing faster than ever before and began to ache a little from the intensity of everything swirling inside it. I breathed evenly to keep control of my magic so I didn't have another moment.

But at that moment Twilight collapsed with a shriek of pain. "Twilight are you okay?!" I asked; everyone surrounded her instantly.

"Someone is trying to get through my force field…" she whispered heavily through the pain. I looked out the window and saw the unicorn from before.

"Trixie?" I asked under my breath before running outside to stand on the other side of the force field. "What are you doing here?"

She was panting and looking around frightfully, her flank was still bleeding and I shook my head, "You need to help me, please!" she cried helplessly.

"Why? How do we know you're not still with Crimson."

"Because I'm not! Please! They're after me!"

"Who is?"

"A Changeling Reconnaissance team! They're after me! I don't want to die!"

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I know they won't turn anyone away here, please, just help treat my wound and I'll leave you alone."

"There are no nurses here."

"Please!"

At that moment above us we heard a fast movement of wind and I gasped, they _were_ after her. I allowed a gap to happen in the force field and we ran back to the house where they stood, they saw me run in and immediately an uproar took place.

"Everybody shut up!" I yelled, I had no intentions of dealing with arguments on this. "There is a reconnaissance team of Changelings coming this way. She has no intentions of staying with us so don't worry about that. Right now we need to help defend the town. Now get to it."

They nodded and immediately began to gather weaponry. I grabbed one of my swords out of its sheath and tossed it to Rainbow who got it in her mouth easily and smirked. Then I did the same with Fluttershy, she seemed to smile a little when she caught it and i knew she was starting to slowly get past that barrier.

Pinkie took two guns and placed them on her flanks and we left Twilight and Rarity to defend the Apple house and AJ grabbed a sniper again and we ran out.

There were more than a dozen Changelings flying above us. Rainbow, Fluttershy, and myself took to the skies while the others fought from the ground.

I used my horn to shoot them down and ram into them. I heard Rainbow's war cry as she began to take them down easily with the sword I'd given her. I also noticed Fluttershy flying past a small cluster of them and then they dropped from the sky, dead, as blood dripped from her blade. I grinned as bullets flew up at us from the ground and I grinned. But then they changed, they became us and I smirked and allowed myself to lose slight control. I rammed into several ones whom had mimicked me and I was rammed by a Fluttershy one. I spun and my hooves into her face and the battle continued until there were bloody versions of ourselves falling to the ground in bloody heaps. We slowly flittered to the ground and I looked at the others. Fluttershy was whimpering as she looked at the fallen versions of her friends. I swallowed hard, it was hard to see it, but I knew it was necessary.

"Pinkie, Apple Jack, will you please shoot every one of them in the head, we can't afford them to survive." They nodded and Pinkie moved quicker than Apple Jack and shot the majority. Fluttershy ran off crying and Rainbow went after her. I sighed, I knew it was tough for her.

We then quickly tossed all of the dead Changelings into the river, red began to flow in with it. Blood…

I looked down and we walked back to the farm, when we arrived Twilight had her horn pointed at Trixie's throat. "Tell me why you're here!" she yelled in rage.

"Please just hear me out. I knew you were all here after that Changeling came and blew up your original hideout."

"Did you order that?!"

"No! I swear! Only Discord and Chrysalis have any control over the Changelings, unless they're given strict orders to obey anyone else."

"You'd better not be lying."

"I'm not, but I came here because I know only you can stop them, Discord hid all of the Elements in certain areas, I can tell you everything I know, but they're all defended heavily. I came here because I want out. I'll give you this information, on the hope that you can help me get out of Equestria. I need to leave before the Changelings kill me!"

I sighed, "Trixie, the Changelings will follow you, if I may make a suggestion, why don't you help us take them down? By doing this we can help save you, and you can help us restore Equestria."

"It won't work…one of the Elements are in the palace in Canterlot."

I looked at the others, "Where at?" I asked.

She looked up at me a little confused, "It's in Celestia's old quarters where Discord now sleeps."

"Discord is in Celestia's old quarters?!" Twiligth yelled enraged.

I sighed and walked over, "Twilight, getting mad over it won't change it, we can only take him down and kill him."

"He and Chrysalis are planning a Binding Ceremony." Trixie said softly.

"Binding Ceremony?" Twilight responded in confusion.

"You mean they're going to merge the countries?"

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was high in the sky as Rarity fretted over me, Carousel Boutique had been mostly fixed up in the last week, and now I sat in a chair as she began to do up my makeup, trying to make me look perfect for the Gala. Apparently she had a lot of work to put into this, or she would have to start so soon. I watched as makeup products swirled around me quickly, some jabbing in at me, doing random touch ups. When she finally stopped after three hours of doing my makeup, she pulled me away to the wardrobe room and pulled out a gorgeous looking dress. It was black with black swan feathers on the bottom hem and a headdress made of black and white swan feathers with a few sequins. She helped me put it on slowly and after another hour I was finally clad in my dress, prepared for the Gala, I looked at her and placed the black mask over my face and she smiled.

"Magnificent!" she exclaimed before taking a couple of pictures, "Perfect, these will surely help boost my business." She put the pictures away and ran out of the room, I looked at myself in the mirror, if trouble occurred I wouldn't be able to run very well, and my swords would be no good, I'd have to rely solely on my magic for this process.

When she returned she walked me out to a large carriage, sitting inside of it was Apple Jack, I'd chosen her because she would be the most helpful. She wore a queen bee gown, her mask was of an elegant bee She had promised me that this time she would do things differently, she wouldn't worry too much about raising money, but instead she was going to work on our project, we would be in Canterlot for one night only. While we were doing this, Twilight and Pinkie Pie would stop just outside of the Canterlot force field so they could discuss with Blue-Blood the plan and figure out our progression on being able to take them down before the union occurred, which according to Trixie, was going to be in a few weeks.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie got into the carriage and we began our departure, our carriage was being pulled by nothing however. Twilight had managed a powerful type of magic so nothing was actually pulling it. We had some sparkles floating down from in front of the carriage so it gave it a bit of an elegant look.

As we rode towards Canterlot we discussed the plan, whilst I was spying on Discord, Apple Jack would venture up to Discord's quarters and steal the element. If I was able to get away then I would help her. Her weapon tonight was a pistol on her flank with several rounds of bullets.

We arrived at the entrance to Canterlot, the carriage stopped and Pinkie and Twilight unloaded. "We'll get you when we're done," I said, they nodded and departed. Pinkie had personally opted out of attending the Gala with me, she had no intentions of going to the palace until Discord was no longer in power. She was afraid of the place, which I fully understood why.

When we arrived at the palace the doors opened and once we stepped out the carriage drove away. Stranded now, we walked inside, and presented our tickets. We were granted passage and we walked into the large ballroom which was filled with people.

Apple Jack parted ways from me and began her infiltration task, it was time for her to seek and acquire. We would stay until we got the element, I looked and saw Discord and I knew it was time for this to begin.

With a flourish I flittered across the room, my eyes were dark and ready to kill, the ponies around us wore their best attire and I easily fit in. The Grand Galloping Gala this year was quite nice, and as I lowered my mask I saw the guy I was looking for. Across from me was Discord, he sat upon a throne as the ponies danced before him, he looked utterly bored. When he saw me he grinned and stood up, he crossed to me as I placed my mask back over my face.

He walked with me out of the main room and we began our stroll through the garden, the shrubs around us were floating and spewing water like a sprinkler. I slowly lowered my mask as I glared up at him, "Discord…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" he grinned as batted a finger in front of my face, "I'm the King," he said, "I get to speak my part first, then you do, understood?

I didn't respond, I merely scowled at the Draconequus as he strutted along, "Now, I know you're related to Celestia," he said as he walked, "But in what way…I'm not sure," he glared at me, taking me in up and down. "You are sight prettier than her…for a pony…"

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" I snapped, he grinned as chocolate rain began to drizzle from above and we took shelter in the gazebo.

"Of course not," he replied curtly as he sat promptly on one of the benches, "What I intended to tell you, pony, is that as you've pretty much been outted as an alicorn, and this means, quite simply, that you are a royal descendent of Celestia."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the creature as I stared out at the chocolate rain, I glanced back at him, "So you know I'm royalty, what do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing."

I looked back at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, nothing."

"Why?"

"Simple, as long you're here, you give these pathetic ponies hope," he grinned as he spoke and stood up, "Which means I have the ability to take it away from them."

"But if you don't intend to do anything about it-"

He began to laugh and I glared at him, "Just because I'm not going to do anything about it, doesn't mean I can't control what happens to you, I'm Discord, so quite easily I can tamper with anything."

His voice became more sinister and I actually felt afraid, this creature…he wasn't out to kill me…he was out to torture me!

I glared up at him, I refused to let him scare me, "Discord, you bastard, I know what your plans are."

He grinned and caressed my chin so I was looking up at him, "I know, I'm not stupid Light Song, you want to avenge your precious princesses, and you will do whatever you can to bring me to justice."

I smirked, he was wrong there, not bring him to justice, I would make sure he was killed. But as I opened my mouth to speak fanfare blurted out as the Changelings filled the skies. I gasped and slowly began to back away, I was ready for a fight. Discord sighed, "Chrysalis is always out to make a big entrance."

He turned to walk back inside, "Come Light Song, I invited you, therefore you are to remain at my side for the remainder of the Gala."

I glared at him, and hesitantly walked to his side, I joined him inside as fanfare filled the halls and Queen Chrysalis entered, she looked around, everypony was shivering a little in fear, her Changelings began to crawl inside behind her, their bodies full of holes so they looked like swiss cheese.

She looked over at Discord and myself, she fluttered over, her wings moving quickly, like a bug. "Discord, my dear," she said in her distorted voice, I shivered and glared up at her. She was the one that had destroyed Pinkie Pie's party. She glanced down at me and lowered her head to my level, "Who is this?" she asked with a bittersweet voice.

"No one very important, just a current toy of mine." He replied as his fingers twirled in my mane.

"She seems kind of…different, almost defiant. Maybe we should break her?"

Discord shook his head, "No, not yet. I've got _big_ plans for this little one."

I shivered and began to slowly back away as they started to chat back and forth about possible torture techniques to use on me. Her pushing to have them happen immediately, and him insisting they wait.

Once I was a safe enough distance away I took off running to find Apple Jack. When I ran up the stairs I found her running around the halls frantically, I ran straight down the hall to the room at the end, I burst through the door and found a most gruesome sight that almost brought the lunch from earlier back up. The room's walls were covered in a dark red color, it was smeared on like a child using paint for the first time. In the corner was a mound of what looked like red faux fur, upon further inspection, I discovered it to be the pelt of a dead pony. I gasped because I realized who it was. I looked around quickly and began to rummage through everything. After a while of searching I had a disturbing thought and I swallowed my lunch back down to my stomach. I looked over at the pile of flesh and fur. I whimpered and slowly walked over to it. Apple Jack walked in as my horn began to glow and I began to move the fur with my magic. Beneath it was a now bloody box, slowly I pulled it out from underneath and set them back down. I opened the box and found a small crown. I looked at Apple Jack and she smiled, "That's Twilight's Element," she explained softly, her eyes were sad and they turned to horror when she saw the pile that I had replaced. "I-Is that…"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, it's the pelts and flesh of the princesses and Shining Armor." I whispered, she shuddered and we hurried out, "Don't tell Twilight, we can't let her know, not right now at least."

Apple Jack nodded in agreement as a blaring siren began to scream through the halls. We quickly started running down the hall and then down the stairs. As we burst into the main hall I saw Changelings battling with a rebellion that had decided to crash the party. We quickly ran out of the palace as I heard Discord let out a loud shout of rage. There seemed to be like a strange wave that ran over us and I stumbled and fell. My mask hit the ground and I growled a little and I forced myself up and kept running, some of the rebels ran out behind us as the ground began to shake beneath us and I heard Apple Jack stumble and fall as well. I turned and helped her up and followed the rebels out of the castle's courtyard while fire began to rain from the sky. He was out to kill his enemies.

We managed to find safety, dodging the raining fireballs and jumping over the growing crevices in the ground. Once we found safety beneath an old bridge in the city. The water was gone for the time, they had yet to open the dams and let water from the melting snow through. I turned on the rebel and I growled, I had my horn at his throat and he gasped, the other rebels immediately pointed their weapons at me, but I didn't back down.

"What the hell were you doing?! You could have completely destroyed the plan!"

They didn't know what I was talking about, they didn't know we had a plan. But I was so furious, I turned my head as a loud bang issued from my horn. The rebel stared at me, he had a lime green mane that stood up straight uch like Zecora's mane. He had piercings on his ears and a few tattoos. His Cutie Mark was an Anarchy symbol and I glared at him.

"We had a plan of our own," stated a pony behind me, I turned to see a female approaching me.

"What plan," I asked, easily calming myself back down.

"We planned months ago to crash the Gala, and try to take down Discord, but it didn't go according to plan, we were caught by the Changelings and they infiltrated our group." She explained, hatred seeping into her words.

"You can't just kill him," I said, stepping closer to her, "Only the Elements of Harmony can defeat him officially, I was in the process of retrieving one of them when you decided to attack the castle."

The pony shook her mane, it was short and her eyes were a mixture of orange and red, her Cutie Mark was a sledgehammer, upon actually paying more attention to her, I saw a large sledgehammer attached to her side and there was blood on one side of it. She glared at me as her horn began to glow, "If you attack my men."

"I have no intentions of doing you harm," I retorted sharply, "We're on the same side to overthrow Discord, so I don't think there should be any bad blood between the groups."

She shook her head, "We may be on the same side, but we have different reasons for it, you want peace and harmony, well we don't want any government. This country is better off without any authority trying to control us."

I stood up tall, "I really don't care, if you can keep Discord's attention for the next few weeks, and keep it off of us, we will help you take him down. At most the Elements can turn him to stone, but I'm sure you can figure out something to do to keep him down."

She was silent for a moment, then she nodded, "Very well," she held out her hoof, "When the time comes, find us, shoot a beam into the sky, and we'll meet."

"Beneath the bridge just outside of Canterlot." I confirmed, she nodded before she and her gang took off, I looked at Apple Jack and nodded, we removed our gowns and shoved them into our saddlebags, which we had hidden beneath the gowns just in case, we then placed our weapons on your flanks, and took off at a brisk one.

Another ally, we needed to finish this soon, before the union, or I would be forced to kill the Queen of the Changelings as well.


	19. Chapter 19

We returned to Ponyville by walking, by the time we got there the sun was getting ready to rise in the east and I sighed, looking up at Sugar Cube Corner as we entered town we saw Toasty getting ready to raise the sun. He had taken on the responsibility of his sisters, and now he was alone, except for me, but what I would give for us to have another relative that was alive and well.

We waited for Toasty to finish raising the sun, he looked down at us with a single bead of sweat dripping from his forehead. His medallion began to glow and his wings appeared, one black dragon wing, and one white feathered wing. He fluttered down to us and then allowed his wings to evaporate again. They were summonable wings, he'd had them all his life, but he had the amazing ability to hide them.

"Hello," he said with a smile, "What took you girls so long to get back?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"We had to walk back," muttered an exhausted Apple Jack.

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, I guess that would do it," he said, "How about we get back to the farm so you girls can get some rest."

We nodded and walked with him, "When did Twilight and Pinkie get back?" I asked softly.

"Not too long ago," he said with a smile, "And don't worry, we did a scan and made sure it was really them."

I nodded appreciatively and we arrived at the farm, when we walked in Apple Jack and I walked upstairs and collapsed together onto her bed.

When I awoke several hours later the sun was high in the sky, just past noon. I sat up and yawned, I glanced over at Apple Jack whom had curled up under her blanket and was sleeping contently, I silently stood up and tip toed out of the room. I went downstairs where everyone was talking, Rarity looked over at me with hopeful eyes, but at my guilty look she plastered a solid pout on her lips, "You destroyed my beautiful creation!?"

I sighed, "Rarity, with what happened last night I had no choice," I pulled the gown out of my saddlebag that I'd placed by the front door before going up to sleep. "I put it in here to keep any further harm from coming to it."

She took it from me and began to quickly examine it, Twilight turned to me, "What happened last night?" she asked I settled down and informed them of everything that happened last night, leaving out the details of where I found the Element.

By the end of it Rainbow dash groaned, "God, now we have _more_ people that we'll have to deal with when we get rid of Discord."

I smiled, "Well that's going to wait until we have everything settled."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, she was settled down on the couch next to Big Mac. I smiled, I understood immediately.

"Well, we'll need to get ready for the battle that's going to happen," Pinkie Pie muttered darkly in the corner, she had a few hairs that were beginning to curl again, I smiled a little and nodded.

"I agree, but first I need to go speak with Mayor Mist Chaser and Mayor Mare, to see how the military bases are coming along." I said looking up at the sun, "I'd best do it soon, the pegasi are preparing a storm."

"I'll come with," Rainbow immediately offered.

I grinned and nodded, "Very well, let's go."

We headed out and flew up into the sky, my wings stretched widely around me and I glanced over at Rainbow, she smirked and took off quickly, I grinned and took off after her, a race it was.

I could feel the wind whipping against my skin and I laughed out loud, it had been so long since Rainbow and I raced for fun. Soon I was catching up to her, I saw a brief panicked look cross her face and began to fly faster, I followed suit, we were soon neck and neck as we approached city hall.

We had to slow down unfortunately to keep from breaking through the windows…again.

I touched down gently, with Rainbow at my side, we trotted up to the doors and looked at the two guards stationed outside, "We're here to see Mayor Mare," I stated strongly, they looked down at us.

"The Mayor isn't here right now, she's out overseeing the construction of the military base," one responded firmly.

I nodded, "Thank you, we'll go speak to her there then."

We turned and took off in our race again, flying hard until I felt the air around me beginning to constrict a little, tightening against my body, beginning to get a little fearful I slowed down. I landed at the airbase with my heart pounding hard. We approached the Mayor as she was talking to a couple of construction unicorns.

"…and try to it arch so the pegasi who come in for reports won't have to stoop too much."

She noticed us turned to smile at us, "Oh, hello girls, how are you?"

Her voice was pleasant, "Fine Mayor, we just came to check on the construction."

She smiled, "It's going fantastically, we're actually nearing completion."

"Really? It has been very long."

"Well Mayor Mist Chaser sent down a Pegasus that helped with the cloud base and it is already done as well."

"Oh really? Who is this Pegasus?"

"Her name is Frostbite," she replied, "She's not here at the moment, but she's a fantastic little helper, she reminds me a lot of you."

I smiled and nodded, "Alright, I would like to meet this Pegasus, but we also need to speak to Mayor Mist Chaser and ask how it went talking to other towns about creating military bases."

She nodded, "That's understandable, things here will be done soon enough, maybe a couple more days and we'll be set."

I nodded, "Alright, then we'll not waste anymore of your time."

She nodded and we took off into the sky towards Cloudsdale. We broke through the gray clouds and arrived in the blue of the sky, we flew around for a while in the freedom of the air. After a few minutes we took off towards the Mayor's place.

We arrived quickly and entered easily, we found him sitting in his office, he looked up at us and smiled, "Well hello ladies," he said with a gentle grin, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we came to see how the Cloud Base was going, and also find out how the meetings went with the other towns' ponies to create military bases against the Changelings."

"The Cloud Base is actually finished, we got it done quite quickly with the help of a new Pegasus in town, as for the meetings they went fantastically, I've given the order to each of the bases to send their commanding officers to the Ponyville base three days so you can instruct them on what to do."

I nodded; it would probably be easier to do that, "Very good."

After a while of idle chit chat on the topic Rainbow and I left, but no sooner were we leaving then I saw the horrible sight, a large Battalion of Changelings heading towards Ponyville, I gasped and looked at Rainbow who nodded, she flew down into the town and I flew towards the battalion, I knew it was stupid, but best if I could distract them to the best of my ability and buy some time for Rainbow to round up the town.

I shot beams out at the Changelings, hitting several until they fell, dead, towards the ground. I could hear the wailing siren beneath me as the town was set on alert. The Changelings came at me, shooting beams and ramming into me, I felt their horns stabbing into my body and I winced and cried out.

But something strange happened, several of the Changelings began to fall as their wings were frozen at the base, I looked over and saw a white Pegasus flying towards me, her wings were white with light blue ice on the bordering feathers, she had ice blue tattoos on her skin and on her flank was a snowflake she had black and blue goggles over her eyes, and beneath her mane was…_a horn?!_


	20. Chapter 20

I gasped as this small distraction caused another Changeling to stab into my flesh, I gasped as this horn went straight through my wing. I cried out in pain and forced myself to stay a flight as I fought alongside this new pony. My wing ached in intense pain each time I flapped it, the alicorn came to my side and helped keep me aloft as she shot icicles out of her horn, freezing the Changelings in midair, I continued to fire my beams as well, and I could my energy being sapped from my body, soon though the air was filled with weapon clad pegasi that began to fight around us, a couple of pegasi escorted us from the fight so she could fly me to the hospital.

I continued to struggle though, I needed to help, this was going to be my country, I needed to help and keep it in place.

"Calm down Light Song," she said, we landed on the ground, I looked at her in confusion.

"How do you know me?" I asked sharply.

She smiled gently and removed her goggle, exposing her eyes which were the exact same color as my own, "Because Light Song, I'm-"

"Light Song!" Twilight shouted as she ran over, "You need to get to the hospital immediately."

"No, I need to help defend the town, I decided to create the military bases, the least I can do is stand behind the ponies I intend to put into war!"

"Your wing needs help," the alicorn stated gently, I turned on her.

"I don't even know who you are, so why are you trying to tell me what to do?!"

"My name is Frostbite, so calm down or I'm going to freeze your legs so you can't run when we take you to the hospital." Her voice was somewhat icy at these words.

"Frostbite?" Twilight muttered, Frostbite looked at Twilight and nodded.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle, you know who I am, just as I know who you are."

"But I thought you died."

Frostbite shook her head, "They only wish I had."

Twilight walked over and hugged her, "I'm so sorry."

"What the hell is going on!?"

I felt fearfully uncomfortable for some reason, but once I spoke Frostbite turned to me and shot an icicle at my legs, which froze, as she said, and I yelped at the sharp pain that came with it.

"C'mon, let's get her out of here."

They used their magic together to lift me and carry me to the hospital, I felt my temper boiling intensely, preparing to fly out of control. They were silent as we arrived at the hospital. I was rushed off immediately into the ER to have my wing tended to.

The heater in the room caused the ice on my legs to begin to melt slowly, they tended to my wing and I winced as they toyed with the wound, slowly mending it. I bit my lip as the pain stabbed and throbbed beneath their hooves, soon they were done, my wing was wrapped in bandaging. I laid still has they took me into a room and I stayed put, scowling darkly at the window as I watched the battle, aching to help as Pegasi fought valiantly. Green laser attacks shot down through the cloud cover, hitting houses.

I quickly forced my horn to work, through the struggle and the pain from the headache that began to occur as I concentrated hard. Soon a light green beam shot from my horn, it went through the ceiling, doing no damage, and stopping at a certain point over the town and began to spread out like a fountain and reached down to the very outskirts of town, acting as a dome shaped shield that kept us safe.

I panted as sweat began to drip down my face, the power that took was immense and I felt my pulse racing as I laid in the bed. I made sure that until the attack was over the shield would stay up, I allowed myself to relax on the bed. A few minutes later Frostbite and Twilight ran in, Twilight stared at me and saw the sweat on my face and sighed, "Did you conjure the force field?" she asked as they approached the side of my bed. I nodded slowly and sat up carefully, trying not to disturb my wing. If I couldn't fight, I would at least keep the town safe from here.

Frostbite approached me with a sad smile, "I'm sorry," she said, "I know it was probably annoying that I froze your legs so we could bring you here instead of have you fight, but I'm trying to help you, I've _been_ trying to help you."

"what do you mean you've been trying to help me?" I asked a little incredulously.

"When I heard you were going to have these bases built I immediately signed on to help, I wanted to get them done as fast as possible, in case of the attacks that are becoming more frequent." She looked at Twilight and smiled a little.

"Who are you…" I found myself asking, Twilight knew her, but she had asked her not to explain, that she wanted to do it. Twilight left the room.

"I'll leave you to it."

The door shut and we were alone, she looked at me as she sat down beside me. "Light Song, you don't know me, but I really wish you had. When you were born another was born as well, but afraid of the future she was sent away to live with people who could take care of her, and raise her into a humble warrior. Then the dreaded happened and she was told of her heritage, she vowed to help any pony she could, and the day came when the princesses fell, and Discord came into power. Her adopted family understood what she had to do. she set off alone from the icy tundra just beyond the Crystal Empire. She went through Saddle Arabia in search of her twin, when she finally arrived there was a huge explosion and she ran to help. When she arrived there was a giant library set ablaze, a group of ponies were running from the scene and she saw her. When she wasn't able to get her attention she quickly helped to douse the blaze and then disappeared into the confines of the Everfree Forest and dwelled with the zebra Zecora. She continued her subtle victories and helped where she could. Soon the battles became more frequent, and she soon left the zebra's house and began to live in Ponyville in the ruins of the burnt down library that she began to rebuild."

She stared at me in silence, waiting for my response. I slowly sat up and winced at the sharp pain in my wing but otherwise ignored it. "Frostbite…are you….my sister?"


	21. Chapter 21

I watched Frostbite smile a little and she gently placed a hoof on my arm, "Yes I am," she said softly. I felt myself smile and I launched myself out of the bed, hugging her. I didn't know her, I didn't know anything about her, but for some reason, this bit of information made me so happy that I couldn't control myself as I hugged her tightly. I pulled myself up so she could stand and she smiled, "Light Song, I know it's weird that I'm here and that I'm pretty much just walking into your life during a war, but I think you're going to need my help."

I stared at her and sat back down on the bed "What makes you say that?"

"Because this war is much worse than you think, during my travels I've seen so many things happening, the Griffins are rising up and there is going to soon be an attack on Ponyville again, but they're bringing help."

"From who? And why are they suddenly deciding to come at us again?"

She shook her head, "I have no clue, but from what I could tell they were getting help from the ponies who like Discord being in power, and also from some of the Changelings."

I bit my lip lightly and I sighed, "We're never gonna catch a break, are we?" I asked softly as I lay back on the bed, I winced as my wing got a little squished.

"From what I can tell at the moment no, we also have the fight against Discord and the Queen themselves."

I looked at her, "They're going to join in marriage soon," I said, her eyes widened.

"What? How do you know this?" she asked.

"A traitor to Discord told us."

"Who was it?"

"Trixie, she's unicorn that had been an apprentice to Crimson Coin, Discord's right hand man. She abandoned her position though from what I can tell."

I then explained to her the vision I had about Trixie and then explained the events that followed. She nodded silently and watched me as I continued to explain the situations that had occurred since then and everything prior to it so she was caught up on the events of the war from our point of view.

As I finished I looked out the window and saw cheering ponies, I released the force field and the Pegasi landed and we engulfed by the excited survivors of the attack, I smiled and sighed.

"Light," she finally said after a moment as Twilight reentered, "If Discord and Queen Chrysalis join in marriage, then then countries will be joined, and we'll have to kill both of them, won't we?" she asked softly as the others hurried into the room.

"Light Song! Are you okay?" Apple Jack asked, "When Twilight sent that projection thing saying that you were in the hospital with an injury we hurried right over," she explained. I smiled and nodded; I looked down and saw Crystal as she walked in at Fluttershy's wing. She looked bashfully up at me and bit her lip as she walked to my side and I watched Twilight smile brightly.

"She's been so worried about you, so Fluttershy brought her along," she explained as Twilight helped her onto the bed next to me.

"Why were you so worried about me?" I asked softly as I pulled her into my lap. She looked down as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I-I don't wanna be alone again…" she whispered. I felt myself go numb, it had only just now occurred to me that technically me, Twilight, Toasty, and now Frostbite, were her only living relatives. I hugged her tightly to me and she began to shake and cry into my arms and I felt myself wanting to cry with her, but I tried desperately to contain it, a few stray tears managed to fall as I hugged her.

I wiped them away quickly and when I finally released her she remained in my lap, close to me. I looked at the others, "We have a problem though," I said softly as I patted her head, "The Griffins are making a comeback."

"What? How do you know that?" Fluttershy asked, she looked at Spike whose scars were still so prominent from the last attack from them.

I looked to Frostbite and she nodded before standing straight, "While I was up in Neighagra Falls I came across the remainder of the Griffin Army and found them consorting with Changelings and ponies. I heard them discussing a raid on Ponyville together and it's going to happen soon." She quickly explained as she began to pace, "I'm not sure when it's going to happen, they found out they were being spied on before they could disclose the information of the timing, but if we're not ready then the town is going to be attacked."

I looked down at Crystal who was still shaking a little, she looked up at me with small tears tugging at the corner of her eyes. I hugged her again before looking up at them, "We have to prepare the town, Twilight, go to the Mayor and tell her about the oncoming assault, Rainbow and AJ, go to the military base and help them finish it off, Pinkie you need to go with them to prepare for your duties as Captain of one of the ground squadrons, Rainbow, when your done would you be willing to help the air squadrons as Captain?" Rainbow nodded and I looked at AJ, "When your done go to the weapons factory and help get some weaponry done for the battle. I looked to Frostbite, "Go to Sugar Cube Corner and tell them to start Plan A, they'll know what it means." I looked at Fluttershy, "Go to the Everfree Forest and tell Zecora to gather the zebras to help us if they can, then bring some of your fiercer animal friends so they can help as well."

She whimpered but nodded once, "O-Okay…" her voice was soft, but it seemed more determined than usual despite her stutter.

"I will help as soon as I'm released from here," I explained.

"No, once you're done in here you're going to stay off your wing," Frostbite said forcefully, "I'll do what I can to cover up for you, once I'm done at Sugar Cube Corner I'll run to the base and help, then to the factory to help them."

"Take care of Crystal while you're in here," Twilight said softly, she looked at the young filly and I saw tears in her eyes.

Everyone began to leave but Twilight remained behind and walked over and hugged Crystal tightly. "She looks like him, doesn't she," I asked softly.

Twilight looked at me and nodded, tears now cascading down her face. "I wish I could see him again, I miss him so much. She then began to sob, "It's all my fault…I couldn't save them…"

I set Crystal aside and hopped off the bed and hugged her tightly, "Twilight," I said softly, "It's not your fault."

"Then why does everyone blame me?" she asked through her tears.

"Because that's what Discord wants, you can't lose faith in yourself, Shining Armor wouldn't want that. You're his sister, and he would love you no matter what, I'm sure he knew it wasn't you." I said softly.

"How do you know that?" she asked softly, looking up at me, her eyes were red from tears; I sighed as I could clearly remember that night before everything changed. I explained to her my nightmare, the nightmare that terrified me and told me that shit was going to hit the fan.

As she sat there watching me explaining to her, not in very large detail, about what happened, I watched sorrow turn to rage. She stood up and began to pace, her horn was sparking and Crystal whimpered frightfully and hid behind me. "Twilight, calm down," I said softly.

She looked at me, "Light Song, the was Crimson!" she shrieked in rage, "I will kill him! I will personally end his life! That bastard! That no good murderer!"

I looked down with a sigh and bit my lip, "I understand your rage, but you can't consume yourself with revenge, you will no longer be yourself." I said softly.

She looked at me and then at Crystal and I saw some of the anger fade from her face, "You're right, I won't get caught up with revenge, but when the time comes. I'm going to kill him."

She left the room and I sighed, Crystal was whimpering and I looked to her before crawling back up onto the bed. I laid down and allowed her to curl up beside me, I knew that they would kill me if I left the hospital, so I settled in for my stay and yawned softly, I was fairly tired, but knew that falling asleep was not okay for me, I needed to be awake for any updates. But as I laid there with Crystal Armor asleep beside me, I found myself drifting away into sleep.


End file.
